AZ ŐSI MEDÁLION
by NavigatorNami85
Summary: Ezt a fanficet eredetileg csak az AW oldalára szántam, Usako néven. Azonban most úgy döntöttem, hogy ide is felteszem. Egy kicsit eltér az első változattól, mert kénytelen voltam némi nyelvtani javításnak alávetni (esetleges hibákért elnézést)! A cselekmény; meg minden egyéb az én fantáziám, de a szereplők neveit különböző animékből vettem!
1. Chapter 1

**Az ősi Japánban létezett egy különleges medálion;** a káprázat köve.

A nevét onnan kapta, hogy képes volt a múlt és a jelen közötti kapukat megnyitni. A medálionhoz tartozott két rendkívüli erővel felruházott kard. Egyikük a kékláng erejével rendelkezett, míg a párja a vörös láng erejével. Az utóbbi azonban a császár birtokában volt a medálionnal egyetemben.

A kardok, csak a medálion segítségével fedték fel valódi erejüket. A kiválasztottaknak természetesen előbb lelkileg és fizikailag is egyensúlyban kellett lenniük e varázserejű ereklyékkel.

**Ám egy sötét és viharos napon** kitört a háború. Egy háború, melynek pusztító ereje felbecsülhetetlen volt. Régebben is előfordultak kisebb-nagyobb csatározások a jó (Vörös láng harcosai) - és rossz (Kék láng harcosai) erők között… de ezúttal végzetesnek ígérkezett. A császár ezt pontosan érezte, de ennek ellenére mégis szembe szállt a kegyetlen harcosokkal. S bár a harc évekig eltartott... nagy veszteséget szenvedve el - beleértve szeretett császáruk halálhírét is - de végezetül, a medálionnak és a kard erejének köszönhetően ők győzedelmeskedtek.

**Azonban nem csak ez volt az egyetlen megrázó hír:**

A medálionnak váratlanul nyoma veszett. A háború után rengetegen próbálták felkutatni, de mintha elnyerte volna a föld. A palotában mindenki gyászolt és olybá tűnt, hogy a harcnak is vége szakadt egy időre (a helyzet mégis kilátástalannak látszott). Néhány év alatt a falvakat sikerült újjá építeni - rangsorban a következő császár is trónra lépett - majd ezt követően hosszú ideig békében éldegéltek, míg nem egy nap… ismeretlen gonosz erők tűntek fel a birodalomban.

**A medálion eltűntével a világ még inkább veszélybe került!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A jelenkori Japán…**

Az emberek szép napsütötte napra virradhattak a hét első napján. Rengeteg olyan ember tartózkodott az utcán, akik mind a munkahelyükre siettek. A diákok eszeveszetten rohantak, hogy nehogy elkéssenek és büntetést kapjanak, ami általában a bezárást jelentette. A hétköznapok többnyire forgalmasak szoktak lenni. Az embereknek nincs idejük arra, hogy legalább egy pillanatra megálljanak. A metrók zsúfoltig megteltek és a forgalom is nagyon lassan haladt a megszámlálhatatlan autók miatt. A gyalogosoknak nagyon óvatosan kellett közlekedniük, hogy épségben megérkezzenek oda ahová szándékoztak eljutni.

Négy diák - akik éppen a Tochamuri Gimnáziumba tartottak - nem kis vesződség árán, de végül sikerült áttörniük a barikádon. Az egyik fiú viszont meggondolatlanul avagy véletlenül a piroson szaladt át és magával rántotta a többieket is. Szerencsére katasztrófa nem lett belőle.

A kereszteződések a legveszélyesebbek a reggeli órákban. Az ember nem mindig tud egyszerre négyfelé nézni és az autók sűrűjében nem lehetett biztonságban lenni. Az iskola majdhogynem a kereszteződéssel szemben volt. Még egy kicsit gyalogolniuk kellett, majd meg is érkeztek a kapu elé.

A hangulat azonban váratlanul fagyossá vált. Egész úton cseverésztek, de most hirtelen mély hallgatagságba merültek. A két fiú között, mintha valami nézeteltérés lenne a felszín alatt. A két lány ezt rögtön észrevette, de nem szólt semmit.

Mielőtt azonban belemerülnénk a történetbe, lássuk ki is ez a négy fiatal növendék, akik az életük kockáztatásával siettek iskolába:

**Takeru;** 17 éves. Kiváló tanuló és mindig mindenben felülteljesít. Remekül ért a víváshoz, melyet hobbiként és versenyként is űz. Legnagyobb vetélytársa éppen a legjobb barátja. Könnyen barátkozik, melegszívű, nem cselekszik meggondolatlanul, de mindezek ellenére rendkívül bátor. Emellett még nagyon érzelmes és segítőkész fiatalember is. A barátai mindig számíthatnak rá. Mindent megtenne azért, hogy megvédje őket: különösen Kotonot.

**Asuka;** 17 éves. Ugyancsak kiváló tanuló, de nem annyira mint barátja. Ámde feltette magában, hogy mindent megtesz azért, hogy felülmúlja őt. De nem csak a tanulásban hanem a vívásban is. Gyakran meggondolatlanul cselekszik és szeret kockázatot vállalni. Érzelmes fiatalember ő is, de jól leplezi. Néha túlságosan is jól! Asuka nem volt mindig ilyen, de idővel úgy érezte, hogy ő háttérbe szorul és ezen mindenképpen változtatnia kell. Gyerekkori barátok voltak, de most úgy tűnt, hogy inkább riválisok. Takeru gyakran nem értette a viselkedését, de egy valamit tudott: Asuka valójában nem ilyen!

Asukaról még annyit kell tudni, hogy szerelmes Kotonoba!

**Kotono; **17 éves. Nem olyan jó tanuló, de a négyes átlagot mindig sikerült elérnie. A szabad idejében szeret olvasgatni. Nagyon szereti a barátnőjét, akivel remekül el tudja tölteni az időt és mindent megtudnak beszélni. Érzelmes s ugyan első látásra félénknek látszik, de valójában több rejtőzik benne. A fiúk közül inkább Takeruval jön ki. A szíve mélyén szerelmes belé. Ezért is fáj neki amikor Asuka Takeruval vitatkozik.

**Himiko; **17 éves. A tanulással ugyan csak úgy áll, mint kedves barátnője. A szabad idejét rajzolgatással tölti. Könnyen kimutatja az érzéseit és nem ijed meg olyan könnyen. Rendkívül bohókás természet. A fiúk közül Takerut kedveli a leginkább. Érzelmes lány, de ezt nem mindig mutatja ki. Ennek ellenére nagyon megértő és segítőkész barátnő, akire lehet számítani.

- Asuka! – lépett elé hirtelen a másik fiú. - Miért rohantál át a piroson bennünket is magaddal rántva?! – kérdezte felindultan.

A szívében csak úgy kavarodtak az érzések. Asukával valahogy sehogy sem sikerült békés megegyezésre jutnia. A két fiú állandóan versengett egymással és ez főképp Asuka miatt volt. Féltékeny volt a barátjára és mindig azon mesterkedett, hogy mindenben felülmúlja. Ez rendszerint nem sikerült s ilyenkor mérges volt. Takeru nem igazán vette észre, hogy mire törekszik a barátja folyton-folyvást, ám azt megérezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Nem szokása leállni vele vitatkozni, de úgy gondolta, hogy ezúttal elvetette a sulykot.

- Nekem jó mókának tűnt! Arról nem tehetek, hogy te egy gyáva nyúl vagy. – deklarált keményen.

- Nem erről van szó ezt te is tudod. Most nem csak rólad vagy rólam van szó, hanem Kotonoról és Himikoról is. Arra nem gondoltál, hogy bajuk is eshetett volna?

- De nem esett! – vont vállat, majd belépett a kapun.

Nem ezt a választ várta tőle. Hát ennyire nincs tisztában azzal, hogy mit cselekedett?! Egyszer csak érezte, hogy valaki ráborul a hátára.

- Kotono…- suttogta.

Nem sokkal később ők is bementek. Rövidített órák voltak így hamarább végezhettek. Ennek mindenki nagyon örült, majd azt határozták egyhangú megegyezéssel, hogy a szabad idejüket sétával és egyéb szórakozással töltik. A hét tehát jól kezdődött a tanítványok számára.

…

A tanítás végeztével együtt távoztak, de nem azon az úton amelyiken reggel jöttek, hanem a parkon keresztül. Asuka még mindig mérgelődött, de ezúttal még jobban le volt sújtva. A történelem dolgozat; nem kapott rossz jegyet - sőt ötösre teljesített - de öt ponttal kevesebbet ért el, mint barátja. Takeru eleinte nem vette észre, de egyszercsak valamire felfigyelt. Asuka néhány lépéssel előttük haladt és egy szót sem szólt egész idő alatt.

- Asuka. – lépett mellé. - Kérlek, hallgass rám. – kezdte újra. - Talán, még mindig a reggel történtek miatt haragszol? Ugyan no!… barátok vagyunk. – lökte oldalba finoman. - Nem szabadna haragudnunk egymásra. – nyújtott kezet.

Már éppen azon volt, hogy viszonozza a feléje tartott kezet; mikor barátja nyakában egyszer csak elkezdett fényleni a medálion.

- Mi történik!? - kiáltott fel Takeru, miközben szép óvatosan letekintett a nyakában lévő medálionra.

Nem sokkal ezután egy sötét és átláthatatlan rés keletkezett a közelükben, melyből két szörnyszülött lépett ki. A lányok rémületükben felsikoltottak. A lények úgy néztek ki, mint a zombik.

- Mi folyik itt?! – tért észre Asuka.

Takeru hirtelen rosszul lett.

- Mi ez az érzés? Mintha… lángolna a lelkem… - nyögte.

De nem sok ideje volt ezen töprengenie, mert az egyik szörny rájuk támadt. A kard szerencsére egyiküket sem találta el, mert még időben félre tudtak ugrani. Az egyik zombi ekkor a medálion felé mutatott és ezzel azt akarta jelezni, hogy szüksége van a becses ékszerre.

- A medáliont akarja. – állapította meg.

- Add oda nekik aztán menjenek vissza oda, ahonnan jöttek! – szólt rá Asuka.

- Nem tehetem… ez a medálion hozzám tartozik. – jelentette ki bátorságosan.

- Elment az eszed! – kiáltott rá ingerülten.

- Te vidd biztonságos helyre a lányokat, én addig feltartom őket. – utasította. - Nem akarom, hogy miattam bajba kerüljetek.

- Hogyan akarsz ellenük harcolni? – ütközött meg.

- Kérlek, tedd amit mondtam. Menjetek.

- Nem tudom mit tegyek. – töprengett magában.

A zombik e közben ismét támadni készültek. A csapásuk ezúttal is heves volt és Asuka majdnem rajta veszett, de szerencsére megint időben félre tudott ugrani. A két fiút elválasztották egymástól és mindkettőjüknek egy-egy szörnnyel kellett szembe néznie. Azonban kard nélkül tehetetlenek voltak.

A lányok nem messze tőlük nagyban tanakodtak.

- Mi lesz most velünk Himiko?

- Nem tudom Kotono. Ezek a szörnyszülöttek nagyon erősek és nekünk nincsenek fegyvereink. A fiúknak nem sok esélyük van. Bárcsak segíthetnénk nekik! – kiáltott fel hevesen.

- Igen! - (imádkozott).

A küzdelem kezdetét vette.

A zombik valamennyi alkalommal erősen odacsaptak a védtelen harcosoknak. Azok pedig amennyire csak tudtak védekeztek és szüntelenül azon fáradoztak, hogy elvegyék ellenségeiktől a kardot.

Takeru egy ügyes csellel végül megszerezte ellenfelétől. A zombinak aztán már nem sok esélye volt. Asuka is szép lassan felülkerekedett és minekután már tulajdonában volt a fegyver, ő is végzett a saját szörnyével. A tetemek hamuvá lettek, majd hirtelen elpárologtak.

A lányok látván, hogy elmúlt a veszély odasiettek hozzájuk.

- Fantasztikusak voltatok, srácok! – mondta fellélegezve, Himiko.

- A rés viszont még mindig nyitva van. Amíg az a vacak nyitva van nem vagyunk biztonságban. – ráncolta össze gondterhelten a homlokát, Takeru.

- A medálion! – kiáltott Kotono.

- Már megint fénylik… - nézte, szinte megbabonázva. - De vajon mitől? Lehet, hogy megint jelez valamit? - rémüldözött Himiko.

- Remélem nem újabb szörnyeket. – ijedezett, Asuka. - Ámbár kardjaink már vannak.

- Valami… hatalmas erő közeledik. Érzem. - rebegte Takeru.

Ezek után mindenki a rést leste. Vajon mi közeledhet?

Hosszas csönd következett majd egy alak tűnt fel a sötététben. Nagyon lassan elkezdett kibontakozni belőle; de ez a jelenség ezúttal emberi lénynek látszott.

- Üdvözlöm… a medálion birtokosát! – vigyorgott gonoszul.

- Ki vagy te? - vetette oda Asuka.

- A nevem Soichiro. A Kék láng harcosai közé tartozom és az a feladatom, hogy visszavigyem a medáliont oda, ahová igazán tartozik.

- Nos… nem tudom, hogy miféle hatalommal bírhat ez a medálion. – lépett előre Takeru. - De annyi bizonyos, hogy nem fogom átadni egy olyan ember kezébe aki gonosz célokra akarja felhasználni.

- Honnan veszed, hogy gonosz célokra akarom felhasználni? – vigyorgott egyre alamuszibban.

- Azok a szörnyek sem tűntek békésnek, akik előtted voltak itt. És ha nem tévedek ők is a medáliont akarták. Van némi okom feltételezni azt, hogy azok a zombik… a te katonáid lehettek. - fejtegette.

- Éles meglátás. – jegyezte meg egyszerűen. - Rendben. Ha szép szóval nem megy, akkor küzdjünk meg érte!

- Nem vagyok hajlandó harcolni veled.

- Ha nem akarod, hogy barátaidnak baja essen kénytelen leszel. Én a helyedben nem sodornám veszélybe azokat a szép kisasszonyokat. – mutatott feléjük.

- Jól van… harcolok.

- Tudtam, hogy jobb belátásra térsz.

Takeru odasúgott valamit Asukanak, majd vívóállásba helyezkedett. Az esélyek egyformák voltak egészen addig, amíg a kard nem fedte fel különleges képességét. Hitelen egy kék aura vette körül.

- Most meglepődtél, igaz? – csillant fel a szeme. - Ez a kard nem egy hétköznapi kard. Akárcsak az a medálion, mely a tulajdonodban van. De mindjárt magadon is megtapasztalhatod a kardom erejét!

A többiek távolról figyelték az eseményeket. A kard káprázatos ereje láttán komolyan elkezdtek aggódni.

- Nem lesz könnyű párbaj, ha egyszer az ellenfélnek… ilyen kardja van. Ki tudja mire képes!

- Asuka. Szerinted van esélye, hogy legyőzze? – kérdezte Himiko.

- Nem tudom. Az a kard... – merült gondolataiba.

- Biztosan… biztosan sikerül neki! Én hiszek benne és tudom, hogy mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy megmentsen bennünket.

- Igazad van Kotono. Reménykedjünk, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Asuka erre már nem felelt semmi bíztatót.

- Te fiú! – szólt titokzatosan. - Hogy került hozzád az a medálion?

- …Gyermek voltam midőn ráleltem. – mesélte. - Hirtelen fényt láttam, majd amikor közelebb mentem a fény eltűnt és megpillantottam - fogta kezébe - ezt. Valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy hozzám tartozik. Nem tudtam ott hagyni.

- A medálion téged választott ki. Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nálad kellene hagynom. Az hogy kiválasztott… csak egy dolog. A kard viszont nálam van! – mutatta fel. - A kard erejével és a medálion képességével olyan hatalomra tehetek szert, melyet fel sem tudnál fogni. Ezek az értékes ereklyék… nem valók olyanok kezébe akik nem tudják használni.

- Lehet, hogy nem tudom mire képes, de attól még nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy a medálion az én birtokomban van tehát jogom van ahhoz, hogy megtartsam. Te magad mondtad, hogy kiválasztott. – emlékeztette. - Jó ügyek érdekében odaadnám… de így, hogy valaki rossz célokat szolgáljon vele…

Soichiro már nem bírta tovább hallgatni az érveléseit és ezért úgy döntött, hogy ideje támadásba lendülni mert be kellett látnia, hogy szép szóval nem fog semmit sem elérni.

- Kék lángok!

- Ne! – próbált védekezni.

A támadás azonban oly erős volt, hogy jó pár méterre elröpítette és még a földet is felszántotta. A kardját azonban sikerült megtartania. De vajon képes lesz-e még harcolni?

Ellenfele a támadás után, kimért léptekkel közeledett felé. Mikor odaért megállt előtte és nézte, hogy mi fog történni. Ekkor Takeru egy gyors mozdulattal feléje csapott. Kivédte! A hatalmas erejű támadás nem okozott nagyobb sérüléseket neki, csak a homlokán sértette fel egy kicsit a bőrét. Takeru az első támadást tehát túlélte.

Asuka úgy döntött közbe avatkozik. Már azon volt, hogy ő is lecsapjon a kardjával, de megint csak hiába. A titokzatos férfi egyetlen csavarással kitépte kezéből és arra készült, hogy most meg erre a fiúra szabadítsa a varázserővel rendelkező kardjának hatalmát. Asuka érezte, hogy ezúttal elveszett. A közvetlen támadás azonnal végezni fog vele. Nem tehetett mást, mint hogy beletörődjön.

Takeru kihasználván az alkalmat - összeszedve maradék erejét - felpattant a földről és a rés felé igyekezett. Amikor odaért megfordult és szembe nézett a sorssal ami reá várt. Soichiro nem sokat váratta; félrelökte Asukat majd feléje rohant, hogy ezúttal végleg leszámolhasson vele. Viszont az utolsó pillanatban Takeru - ellenfelét igencsak meglepve - ahelyett hogy félre ugrott volna belépett a sötétségbe, majd eltünt. A rés pedig elnyelte a kard erejét is. De nem csak az erejét, hanem a tulajdonosát is aki a szökevény után vetette magát.

- Takeru! – kiáltott utána Kotono.

- Ostoba! Miért nem ugrott félre? – dühöngött.

- Mire ment volna vele? – vágott közbe, Himiko. - A harcnak attól még nem vetett volna véget. Tudta, hogy nem győzhet így inkább feláldozta magát… hogy megmentsen bennünket. – csuklott el a hangja. - Nem akart bennünket is veszélybe sodorni vagy másokat.

- Takeru… - sírta el magát Kotono.

- Még hogy miattunk! Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy játssza itt nekünk a hőst. Ezúttal nem fogom annyiban hagyni. Én leszek az, aki megmenti Kotonot! – morfondírozott magában. - Ne aggódj Kotono. Nem hagyom, hogy valaki is ártson neked! – szólalt fel szenvedélyesen. - Takeru után megyek, hogy segítségére legyek… – ezek után ő is belépett a résen; mielőtt a lányok megakadályozhatták volna.

- …Ha ő utána ment… hát én sem maradok itt.

- Mire gondolsz Kotono? – nézett rá gyanakvóan.

- Menjünk utána, kérlek. Takeru feláldozta magát miattunk, de most hogy Asuka utána ment miért maradnánk itt? Ki tudja. – merengett el. - Talán tehetünk valamit értük. Mondjuk… mi majd bekötözhetjük a sebeiket.

A rés azonban kezdett eltűnni. A lányok nem vonakodhattak tovább, gyorsan határozniuk kellett. Himiko is segíteni akart Takerun és ezért nem is lett volna értelme sokáig győzködnie önmagát. Nem beszélve arról, hogy barátnője könyörgésének sem tudott ellenállni tovább. A fiúk veszélyben vannak és nekik is segíteniük kell!

- Menjünk! – mondta ki végül a döntő szót.

A lányok távozásával a kapu bezárult. Amire azonban nem számítottak az az volt, hogy a kard ereje alaposan megbontotta a tért és így mindenkit máshová vetett.

_Vajon mi várhat még reájuk abban a másik világban? Hova kerülhettek az átjárón át? Milyen új veszélyekkel kell majd szembe nézniük? Haza térhetnek-e valaha? És mi lesz a medálion sorsa?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A múltbéli Japán…**

Takeru amikor magához tért, még egy kicsit zavart volt az átélt események miatt. Azt azonban rögvest kitalálta, hogy már nem otthon volt. Egy teljesen más világba került át. Minekután elkönyvelte magába a dolgokat, kimért mozdulatokkal felkelt a földről, majd óvatosan körbenézett:

Nem messze tőle egy patakocskát pillantott meg. Azontúl pedig magas sziklákat vélt felfedezni. A környék barátságosnak tűnt, de sohasem tudhatja az ember. Hirtelen érezte, hogy valami a szemébe csurog. Odanyúlt, majd visszahúzta a kezét és látta, hogy vér. Egy kicsit meglepődött, de aztán visszaemlékezett és eszébe jutott, hogy amikor azok a kék lángok feléje csaptak megsérült a homlokán. Csakis abból a sebből folyhatott a vér. Nem tanakodott tovább, odament a patakhoz és szép óvatosan kimosta a sebet. A vágás nem volt mély, de a helye így is meglátszott.

Ezek után úgy határozott, hogy útra kell. Ha már egyszer így alakultak a helyzet és egy új világba került át… legalább nézzen körül egy kicsit. Mit veszíthetne? Egyébként is rendkívül foglalkoztatta az a kérdés, hogy hol lehet valójában?! Az erdő felé vette az irányt, de egy kicsit aggasztotta az a tudat, hogy a kardja már nincs birtokában. Mi lesz ha Soichiroba botlik? Hogyan vehetné fel ellene a harcot a kardja nélkül? Nem mintha sok hasznát venné az ő rendkívüli erejével szemben, de mégis csak több esélye lenne általa, mint ha teljesen fegyvertelenül kellene neki kezdenie egy újabb párbajnak.

Ennek ellenére mégis bele vágott az erdő sűrűjébe. Kis idő elteltével zajt hallott. Aztán az egyik bokor mögött mozgást vélt felfedezni. Nagy szerencsére nem messze onnan ahol éppen lesben tanakodott, megpillantott egy vaskos ágat és egy gyors mozdulattal megragadta, hogy készen álljon szembe nézni a veszéllyel. A bokorból egyszer csak kiugrott… egy mókus! Takeru először meghökkent, majd finoman elnevette magát.

- Egy mókus…

Azonban váratlanul sikítást hallott. Egy női hang lehetett és pontosan tudta, hogy kié. De egy pillanatra nem akarta elhinni, hogy igaz lehet. Majd hirtelen a zombik, rémisztően fülsüketítő hangjai ütötték meg a fülét és kiragadták őt a gondolataiból. Ezek hallatán a hang felé rohant amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. A következő kép tárult a szeme elé: Kotono egy fának támaszkodott, miközben három zombi könyörtelenül sarokbaszorította és arra készültek, hogy végezzenek vele.

- Kotono! – kiáltotta.

- Takeru! Segíts!

Nem kellett kétszer kérnie, Takeru egy villámgyors támadással közéjük csapott. Bár ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy most saját magára hívta fel a figyelmüket. Kotono viszont egy ideig biztonságban érezhette magát. Már amennyire ez lehetséges volt. Takeru reménytelenül küzdött a zombik ellen. Megsebezni nem tudta őket, de a támadásaikat ki tudta védeni.

- Elég! Hagyjátok! – szólt rájuk valaki. - Ő az enyém.

Ekkor mindenki az új jövevény felé fordult.

- Ki lehet ez a hölgy?

- A nevem Nuriko. A Kék láng harcosai közé tartozom és ezek a szörnyek a mi katonáink. Veszélyes kis dögök, de csak csapatokban tudnak elég hatásosak lenni. Te pedig kislány… - nézett rá megvetően - biztosan a Vörös láng harcosai közé tartozol... valld csak be!

- Vörös láng harcosai? – suttogta Takeru.

- Habár… - nézett végig rajta. - Az öltözeted nem igazán ismerős a számomra. Még sosem láttam ilyen furcsa gúnyát. Egyébként mindegy. – mondta egykedvűen. - Ti már nem térhettek vissza a palotába. Legalábbis élve nem. Veled kezdem, kislány!

Egy furcsa kéklángot lövellt ki a kezéből (ez nem olyan láng mint amilyen a kardoknak van) s a támadás ereje, alaposan neki lökte Kotonot a fának. Aki ettől eszméletlenül roskadt le.

- Kotono! – szalad oda hozzá Takeru, utat törve maga előtt. - Kotono! – térdelt le mellé.

- Most rajtad a sor, fiú!

Takeru szép nyugodtan felállt és szembe fordult az új ellenfelével. A szeme elszántságot tükrözött és azt, hogy még az élete árán is de megvédi Kotonot. E tekintet láttán Nuriko akaratlanul is meginogott.

- Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer ártani merj Kotononak!

- Igazán? – tért magához. - Remélem nem gondolod, hogy van esélyed ellenem?! Hiszen még kardod sincs! – nevetett fel. - Ostoba. Nem tudod miket beszélsz. Különben is… miért tennéd kockára az életedet azért a lányért? – kérdezte megvetően.

- Mert a barátaim, mindennél fontosabbak számomra. Még az életemnél is. – tette hozzá megingathatatlanul.

- Bolondabb vagy, mint hittem.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem vagy képes megérteni.

- Elég legyen! - lövellt felé. - Most majd kiderül, hogy mennyire vagy bátor!

Takeru egy kicsit megtántorodott, ám ismét felegyenesedett és még mindig elszántság volt a tekintetében. A nő egyre dühösebb lett s újabb és újabb gömböket küldött felé. A fiatalember próbálta állni a sarat, de végül nem bírta tovább és térdre esett.

- Most már nincs esélyed. Az utolsó lángom végezni fog veled és követheted a kedvesedet a halálba!

- Kotono. Bocsáss meg. – suttogta.

- Véged van!

Ekkor váratlanul a medálion újra elkezdett fényleni.

- Mi ez!

Takeru ismét talpra állt, aztán egész testét valamiféle vöröses aura vette körül. Olyan volt, mintha lángolt volna.

- A medál! – kiáltott fel döbbenten! - Hogy lehet, hogy nálad van az a medálion! Ki vagy te?

A káprázat viszont csak egy pillanatig tartott. Takeru körül a vöröses aura elkezdett semmivé foszlani, majd a kimerültségtől visszaroskadt a földre.

- Mit történt? – lehelte. - Megint… az a furcsa érzés.

- Tehát te vagy a kiválasztott. – ébredt tudatára. - Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is viszont látom azt a medáliont. A lelked viszont még nincs összhangban az erejével. Ha sikerült volna uralnod könnyen megszabadulhattál volna tőlem. Így azonban… nincs több esélyed.

- Nem vagyok kiválasztott. A medálion véletlenül került hozzám. Azt sem tudom, hogy mire képes vagy mi is lenne ez valójában! Miért érzem úgy, hogy ég a lelkem? Mi történt velem? Nem emlékszem. Csak a fájdalomra…

- Amíg nem leszel képes irányítani, addig fájdalmat fogsz érezni. Ez az érzés olyan, mintha égne a lelked, mint ahogy te magad is megjegyezted az imént. Jelenleg képtelen vagy arra, hogy azt az erőt irányításod alatt tartsd és ha nem vigyázol... ez akár az életedbe is kerülhet. A medálion mégis téged választott ki. De ha idővel nem leszel elég erős ahhoz, hogy felülkerekedj rajta… akkor el fog pusztítani téged.

- Miért mondod ezt el nekem?

- Nem mondtam neked semmi rendkívülit. Ne hidd, hogy ezennel mindenről tudomásod lett. - figyelmeztette. - A medálion titkával még mi sem vagyunk teljesen tisztában. És nem tudok olyan személyről akinek valaha is tudomása lett volna arról, hogy milyen erőkkel bír ez az ősi ereklye.

- Kik a Vörös láng harcosai?

- A császár katonái akik azt hiszik, hogy legyőzhetnek bennünket. A kérdésed azonban megdöbbent. Azt kell hinnem, hogy ti nem tartoztok közéjük. Ha ez így van, akkor kik vagytok? Honnan jöttetek?

- Egy másik világból.

- Értem. A medálion egyik képességét használván, átjutottatok a mi világunkba. - ecsetelte. - Nagy veszélybe kerültetek azzal, hogy megnyitottatok egy időkaput és átjöttetek a mi világunkba. A medálion viszont így visszakerült eredeti környezetébe. Mi pedig mindent elkövetünk, hogy visszaszerezzük. És ezt is fogom tenni, mert csakis én lehetek az a személy, aki visszajutattja az ereklyét - mutatott rá - a mi Nagyurunknak.

- Ahhoz előbb végezned kell velem. - jelentette ki magabiztosan Takeru.

- Emiatt nem nyugtalankodom. Te számomra már nem jelentesz veszélyt. A medálion ereje teljesen legyengített és fegyvered sincs, hogy harcolhatnál ellenem. Elvesztél!

Takerunak rá kellett döbbennie, hogy igazat szól felőle. A medál miatt alaposan megfogyatkozott az ereje és kard nélkül nincs esélye felvenni a harcot. A helyzet tehát reménytelen.

- Takeru. – tért magához Kotono.

- Kotono! – fordult felé, s közben kicsordult egy könny a szeméből. - Nem tudlak megmenteni.

- Takeru. – mosolygott. - Nekem csak az számít, hogy itt vagy és vigyázol rám. Ha kell, hát veled halok. – állt fel szép lassú mozdulatokkal.

Szavaiból rögtön kitetszett, hogy komolyan beszél.

- Kotono… - kelt fel ő is.

Mindketten hosszan egymás szemébe néztek és egyszeriben nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy melyiküké is ragyoghatott fényesebben.

Nuriko irigy szemmel nézte őket és a bosszút egyre jobban szomjazta. Látszott rajta, hogy most nem fogja elhibázni. Mindent bele fog adni és ez a támadása elsöprőbb lesz, mint minden eddiginél. Nem is habozott sokáig.

A gömbalak helyett nyílvesző alakú lánggal támadt rájuk. Erről annyit kell tudni, hogy mindig célba talál - hacsak, nem semlegesítik egy másik erővel -.

Takeru gyorsan félrelökte a lányt és egyedül nézett szembe a halállal.

-Takeru! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten.

Azonban mielőtt még végezhetett volna vele a nyíl, valaki eltérítette a célpontjától.

- Ki merészelte! – fortyant fel. – …Yasu… aki. – rebegte.

- Rég találkoztunk, Nuriko.

- Mint mindig most is a legrosszabbkor jelensz meg, hogy tönkre tedd a Végzet nyilamat.

- A császár küldött. A kard megérezte, hogy a medálion ismét a mi világunkban van. De arra nem számítottam, hogy beléd botlok.

- Én mindig ott vagyok, ahol a veszély. A medáliont viszont nem kaphatod meg... se azt a személyt - intett felé - akit kiválasztott. Gyenge virágszál nem több.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy gyenge virágszál lenne. Szerintem nagyon is megpróbáltatott téged és azt is látom, hogy nem sikerült megtörnöd. A halál sem tudta volna kettétörni. Lehet, hogy még nincs tisztában azzal, hogy milyen hatalommal bír a medálion, de annyi bizonyos, hogy van benne bátorság és kitartás. Te nem így gondolod, Nuriko?

- Ellenem akkor sincs esélye! Ha te nem avatkozol bele már régen halott lenne.

- Nem igazságos amit cselekedtél. Nem támadhatsz meg egy olyan személyt, aki még nincs birtokában az erejének és nem képes arra, hogy megvédje magát.

- Nekünk csak a medálion kell és mindegy hogy milyen eszközökkel, de meg fogjuk szerezni és a hatalmával mi fogunk uralkodni az egész világon.

- Ezt a csatát már nem te nyerted.

- Lehet, hogy ezúttal ti győztetek, de még nincs vége a harcnak. – ezzel eltűnt.

- Egyelőre… nem kell tartanunk tőle.

- Megmentettél. – szólt közbe Takeru.

- Enged meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. – ereszkedett térdre. - A nevem Yasuaki. A három legnagyobb harcos közül a második. Az a feladatom, hogy megvédelmezzelek. Téged, akit a medálion kiválasztott, hogy megmentse a világot. Bocsáss meg, hogy nem érkeztem időben. – szabadkozott.

Takeru teljesen kimerült és a történtek is alaposan elcsigázták így nem csoda, ha eszméletlenül hullott a karjaiba.

- Takeru!

- Ne aggódj ifjú hölgy. – nézett rá kedvesen. - A barátodnak csak egy kis pihenésre van szüksége. Most már nem lesz baj. Nálunk biztonságban lesztek egy darabig. – kapta ölbe Takerut. - A palotában majd mindent elmesélhettek nekünk.

Ők hárman tehát a palota felé vették az irányt. A császár már türelmetlenül várja a fejleményeket és azt, hogy szemtől szembe állhasson a kiválasztottal. Vajon milyen hatást fog gyakorolni rá Takeru? Azonban nem ők az egyetlenek akik átjöttek a másik világból.

Asuka szintén felfedezőútra indult, miután magához tért. A hely ahová keveredett nem igazán volt megnyerő a szemnek. Sötét és kietlen vidék volt, még virág sem nyílt arra felé. Szikla viszont annál több volt. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy hová sikerült érkeznie. Érezte, hogy nem barátságos helyen van. Attól is rendkívül tartott, hogy netalán összefuthat Soichiroval. Nem lepődne meg ha éppen az ő birodalmába tévedt volna be. Gonoszság volt a levegőben és a sötétség uralkodott.

- Hol lehet Takeru? – nézett körül. - Az az idióta...

- Ki merészelt belépni a birodalmamba?

Asuka e hang hallatán, megtorpant. Egy alakot pillantott meg maga előtt, aki egy félelmetes maszkot viselt. Az egész megjelenése hátborzongató volt.

- Ki vagy te idegen? A Vörös lángok lovagjai küldtek vagy maga a császár?

- Nem. – rebegte.

- Büntetlenül nem léphetsz erre a vidékre. Hacsak… nem akarsz mellénk szegődni. – nézett rá áthatóan.

- Maga kicsoda? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- A nevem… Akuram. – mutatkozott be. - A Kék láng birodalmának vagyok a vezére és irányítója.

- Jó neked. - jegyezte meg unottan. - Nos, én csak a haveromat keresem. Nincs szándékomban szövetkezni magukkal. - ecsetelte. - Basszus, milyen lehetetlen alakok élnek ebben a világban? - motyogot maga elé. - Először a zombik... most meg itt van ez az ürge, aki úgy néz ki mint egy Nimfapapagáj azzal a maszkkal... - háborgott.

- Rosszul teszed. - zökkentette ki gondolataiból. - Ugyanis itt van egy törvény, ami mindenkire ítéletet gyakorol. Ha csatlakozol hozzánk életben maradsz. De ha nem… meghalsz.

- Gebasz.

Asuka tanácstalan volt újfent. A helyzet sehogy sem akart kedvezően alakulni. Csatlakozzon ezekhez? És ha nem… akkor minden bizonnyal végeznek vele.

- Úgy látom még nem döntöttél. – állapította meg. - Viszont, hogy egy kicsit segítségedre legyek megteszem azt… amit még senkiért se tettem meg.

Összerezzent.

- Most pedig… leveszem a maszkom, mely az arcomat elfedi. Megláthatod az arcomat, de akkor már nincs menekvés a számodra. Az én hatalmam alá kerülsz.

- Ne! – fordult el.

Akuram ahogy mondotta levette a maszkot, mely elfedte az egész arcát. Az arc azonban amit eltakart vele, egy rendkívül szép ábrázatú férfit leplezett. A haja ezüstösen csillogott és a szemei olyanok voltak mint a Nap lángjai.

Asuka nem akart odafordulni, de mintha valamilyen erő vonzotta volna feléje. Szép lassan visszafordult és mélyen a szemébe nézett, melyről aztán már nem tudta levenni a tekintetét. Képtelen volt szabadulni a hatalma alól. Végül térdre esett előtte.

- Most már az enyém vagy. Az én irányításom alá kerültél. – mondta.

- Nagyuram…

- Ezentúl azt kell tenned amit parancsolok.

- Úgy lesz, Nagyuram. Azt fogom tenni amit parancsol.

- Rendben. Te fogod vezetni a harcosaimat és a seregemet. De felettem nem lesz hatalmad. – magyarázta. - Egyetlen feladatod lesz. Keresd meg a kiválasztottat és öld meg. Hozd vissza nekem a medáliont és megjutalmazlak.

- Mindent megteszek azért, hogy teljesítsem a parancsait. Visszahozom a medáliont és megölöm a kiválasztottat!

- Jól van… most pedig gyere velem. Megmutatom a palotánkat. Mától a tiéd is és ne feledd, ha elárulsz… meghalsz.

- Nem tennék ilyet Nagyuram! - kiáltott fel hevesen.

- Megbízom benned mert most már tudom, hogy sosem tennél ilyet.

A palota egy hatalmas barlangba volt berendezve. Rengeteg folyosóból állt és a szobák elvoltak választva egymástól. A harcosok - egy kivételével - a legnagyobb helyiségben gyülekeztek.

- Harcosaim! Hadd mutassam be nektek az új vezetőtöket! – szólt hozzájuk. - Bízzatok meg benne és segítsétek őt. Ha valaki nem hajlandó engedelmeskedni neki az velem fogja szembe találni magát és a haragommal. Tegyétek amit mond! Az új parancs ki van adva és ő majd ismerteti azt veletek. – nézett végig rajtuk. - Nuriko hol van? Miért nincs itt?

- Engedelmével, Nagyuram. – lépett elő egyikük. - Reggel óta elment és azóta nem tért vissza.

- Reméljük nem esett baja. - húzta össze a szemét. - Soichiro! Abból amit mondtál nekem és látván a kard jelzését, hogy a medálion valóban a mi világunkban van… jó reménységgel nézhetünk szembe a Vörös láng birodalmával. Ha a medálion nálunk lesz… legyőzhetetlenek leszünk.

- Nekem is ez a véleményem, Nagyuram.


	4. Chapter 4

A kapu átlépésekor - a két lány - még egymás mellett haladt, nem is sejtvén a megbolygatott térről melyen keresztül suhantak. Himiko szép lassan kezdett magához térni. Váratlanul egy erdő közepén találta magát egyedül. Ettől egy kissé meghökkent, de ennek ellenére alaposan körbenézett.

Körös-körül magasba nyúló fákat lehetett látni, melyeknek lombjai között átszűrődtek a Nap ragyogó sugarai.

- Vajon hol vagyok… és a többiek merre lehetnek? Kotono! – tanakodott. - Remélem nem esett bajuk. – harapott idegesen az ajkába.

Majd úgy határozott, hogy elindul a felkutatásukra, habár igazából még maga se tudta merre is induljon el. Végül összeszedte minden bátorságát és a keresésükre iramodott.

Miközben menetelt folyton résen kellett lennie mert attól tartott, hogy megint megtámadják. Azonban egy halk kiáltást megengedett magának remélvén, hogy barátai meghallják.

- Kotono!... Takeru!... Asuka!... Hol vagytok!

Egy ideig figyelmesen fülelt hátha érkezik válasz… de nem történt semmi. Ettől még inkább elkeseredett, s egy nagyot sóhajtott. Azonban nem adta fel ment tovább.

…

Kis idő elteltével az egyik fa mögül zörejt hallatott. Apránként közelebb osont, aztán odaszólt:

- Kotono…

Mintha csak erre a jelre várván, egyszercsak négy zombi harcos bukkant elő. Himiko ijedtében hátrahökkölt, majd elkezdett menekülni. Oly gyorsan futott amennyire csak tudott. Az iskolában az egyik legjobb futó volt, viszont sanjálatos módon a zombik sem bizonyultak rosszabbnak. Hiába igyekezett nem tudott megszabadulni üldözőitől. Ráadásul fáradhatatlannak tűntek és ez még inkább kétségbeejtő volt.

Egy óvatlan pillanatban - a kimerűltség miatt - a lány megbotlott egy kőben, melyet nem vett észre és elvágódott. Mire felnézett a zombik már támadtak is.

- Áááá! – sikított, maga elé tartva a kezét védelemzően.

Ám mielőtt elérhette volna a támadás történt valami. Ismeretlen férfihang hallatszott, azután az egyik zombi élettelenül rogyott a földre.

- Nem illik egy fiatal és végtelen lányt megtámadni! – kiáltott a támadókra. - Ezért megfizettek! – fenyegetőzött a titokzatos megmentő.

Ezek után egy - felcsurizott hosszú kék hajú - férfi, kardjával a kezében nekirontott a szörnyeknek. A harcos igen kecses és határozott mozdulatokkal forgatta a kardját. Himikot lenyűgözte az ügyessége. Szinte le sem tudta venni róla a szemét.

- Vajon ki lehet ez a harcos? – kérdezte magától. - A ruházatából ítélve egy szamuráj lehet… vagy valami olyesmi. És milyen jól harcol. Wow...

Ekkor hirtelen egyszerre két zombi is rátámadt. Ügyesen védekett ugyan, de az egyiknek mégis sikerült megsebesítenie őt a karján.

- Áh! – nyögte.

- Jól van? – kérdezte aggódva Himiko.

- Ne aggódj minden rendben van. Csak maradj nyugton, amíg végzek velük. – szólt rá.

Himiko szót is fogadott és igyekezett meg sem mozdulni. A harcos pedig néhány cseles mozdulattal, végül legyőzte a maradék három zombit is.

Ezt látván a lány megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. A férfi feléje fordult, majd odasétált hozzá.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- Igen, köszönöm jól vagyok. – felelte kissé elpirulva. - Ó, de ön viszont megsérült. - jegyezte meg.

- Ne aggódj ez csupán csak karcolás. Nem súlyos. – válaszolta.

Nem habozván tovább, elővette a zsebkendőjét és óvatosan bekötözte vele a férfi karját.

- Köszönöm. Ez igazán kedves tőled. – mondta. - De mondd csak pontosan, hogy is kerülhettél ekkora bajba és milyen néven hívhatlak!? – érdeklődött a részletek felől.

- Nos… a nevem, Himiko és elég fura módon kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe. Mondhatni. - ecstelte. - Három barátommal éppen hazafelé tartottunk az iskolából, amikor megjelent egy fura rés melyből aztán kijött néhány szörnyeteg. Azok megtámadtak minket. A két fiú küzdött ellenük és nagy nehezen végeztek is velük, de akkor újabb rés nyílt s egy különös alak lépett ki belőle. Ő is megtámadott minket egy rendkívüli erejű karddal, amely furcsa kék lángot bocsátott ki… - nem tudta befejezni mondandóját, mert a férfi váratlanul felkiáltott:

- Micsoda?! Kéklángot!? Ez nem jelent semmi jót. – ráncolta össze a homlokát. - S mond kicsi lány... mit akarhattak tőletek? – érdeklődött kissé feldúltan, megragadván a lány vállait.

- A nevem Himiko! - durcáskodott. - ... Nos, ha jól emlékszem Takeru medálionját akarták megkaparintani.

- A medálion! Hát ismét felbukkant! – mondogatta magában, a lányt elengedvén. - Most jobb ha velem jössz a Császári palotába és ott mindent elmondhatsz a Nagyurunknak. Amúgy sem biztonságos itt maradnod egyedül – ajánlotta fel.

- Császári palota! Mégis hova kerültem? – hadonászott a kezeivel. - Valamit áruljon el nekem, ha kérhetem.

- Mi lenne az?

- Hogy hívják önt?

- Yorihisa… a nevem, Yorihisa. – felelte mosolyogva.

- Hm-hm. – dünnyögte. - Nagyon örülök.

- Na jó, de most már ideje indulnunk.

Ezzel a palota felé vették az irányt. A figyelmük azonban továbbra sem lankadhatott. Bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhatott egy újabb szakasznyi zombi. Állandóan résen kellett lenniük.

**Yorihisa;** 25 éves. A császár egyik szamurája. Szótlan és nyugodt férfi, aki inkább megtartja az érzéseit - de vannak kivételes pillanatok! Kiválóan bánik a karddal, ő a császár legjobb harcosa. Abszolút lojális, hűséges és önzetlen. Az udvarhölgyek közül Hayasakahoz áll a legközelebb, de szerelemről még nincs szó. A múltját eddig csak neki fedte fel. Egy tragédiáról van szó, melynek emlékétől azóta sem tudott szabadulni.

Nem telt bele túl sok idő és már meg is érkeztek, a Császár palotájába. A lépcsőnél egy fiatal hölgy várakozott gyönyörűszép kimonóban. Bizonyosan az udvarhölgyek közül való lehetett.

- Kedvesem. – mosolygott rá hihetetlenül bájosan és mégis ünnepélyesen. - Már nagyon vártunk! – szaladt a karjaiba. - A császár beszélni óhajt veled, mert az udvar életét alaposan felbolygatta néhány gyerek, akik valamilyen másik világból jöttek. – mesélte, majd hirtelen a tekintete Himikora tévedt. - Ki ez a lány? Az öltözete alapján azt kell hinnem, hogy ő sem idevalósi!

- A neve Himiko és segítettem rajta, mert bajba került. A barátait keresi. – tette hozzá.

- Szóval… - nézett végig rajta. - Himiko.

- Hölgyem! – fakadt ki. - Azt mondta az imént, hogy néhány gyerek… akik egy másik világból jöttek felfordulást okoztak Önöknek. Megkérdezhetem, hogy hogyan néznek ki azok a…

- Olyanok, mint te. – vágott közbe. - Az öltözetük elhanyagolt és egyáltalán nem tűnnek nemeseknek. Gondolom ti egyszerű közemberek lennétek. – mondta lenézően. - Nem érdekes. A császár téged is látni akar.

- Hayasaka. – szólt rá finoman.

- Az egyiküket ha jól emlékszem Takerunak hívják. Van vele egy lány is… Kotono.

- Ők azok! – kiáltott fel határtalan boldogsággal. - De… - ütközött meg - egy másik fiú… nem volt velük? Asuka?

- Én csak velük találkoztam. – zárta le az ügyet.

- Köszönöm. – fintorgott.

Hayasaka, a császár elé vezette őket és Himiko végre ismét viszont láthatta a barátait. Kotono meglepetésében és túláradó örömében, a nyakába ugrott. Asukat viszont nem látta sehol sem. A nagyteremben kilencen tartózkodtak. A császár, a császárné, ők hárman, Hayasaka és három tvoábbi harcos.

- Felség. – lépett elé Yorihisa. - Hallgatjuk, Nagyuram.

- Köszönöm. – bólintott. - Hosszú évek óta végre ismét a mi világunkba került… a medálion.

- A medálion!

Kiáltottak fel egyszerre - kivéve, az új világból érkezettek -.

- Így igaz. Eme a bátor fiatalok visszahozták nekünk az ősi medáliont, melyet örökre elveszetnek hittünk. – szólt közbe a császárné.

- Hol van a medálion, felség? – kérdezte Yorihisa. - A saját szememmel szeretném látni, hogy megbizonyosodhassam arról, hogy nem csak hamisítvány!

- Jómagam már megbizonyosodtam a valódiságáról! Takeru történetéből mindenre választ kaptam. – fordult felé.

- Takeru?

- Jöjj közelebb, Takeru. – intett neki.

- Felség. – hajolt meg.

- Enged meg, hogy neked is bemutassam ezt a fiatalembert, de most már számotokra is úgy, mint a medálion kiválasztottját.

- Ő lenne… a kiválasztott? – suttogta kelletlenül Hayasaka.

- Szóval ő lenne a kiválasztott. – ismételte magának a szamuráj. - Nem kételkedem… mégis szeretnék meggyőződni róla a saját két szememmel. Takeru! – szólította nevén. - Gyere közelebb, kérlek.

Midőn már egész közel ért hozzá, Yorihisa kezébe vette a medáliont. Egy darabig nézegette, gondosan megfigyelt rajta minden egyes kis részt és ekképp szólalt fel:

- Semmi kétség ez az eredeti medálion. – majd, még alaposabban megnézte a tulajdonosát is.

Takeru arcán még mindig látszódtak, az elmúlt események megpróbáltatásai. Csak nem rég tért magához mély, öntudatlan álmából. Fiatalnak tartotta, de a szeme bátorságot és elszántságot tükrözött. Ugyanakkor jámborságot és jószívűséget is. Az egész megjelenése tulajdonképpen kellemes hatást tett rá.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem. – ereszkedett térdre előtte.

- Kérem… - pirult el zavarában. - Erre igazán nincs szükség. Nem én vagyok a kiválasztott.

- Dehogynem! – emelkedett fel. - A medálion a birtokodban van, tehát te vagy a kiválasztott.

- Ez az ereklye vagy micsoda, csak véletlenül került hozzám. Valójában… nem értek semmit. Az sem tudtam ez idáig, hogy mire képes a medálion!

- Akárhogy is, te lettél az őrzője… ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy téged választott ki. – bizonygatta neki - egy hosszú zöldhajú férfi -.

**Yasuaki;** 21 éves. Egy Buddhista szerzetes. Kedves és nyugodt természetű, aki elítéli a háborút és a vitákat. Saját lelki békéjét a zenében s a költészetben találta meg. Nagyon érzékeny lelkületű, nyugodt és megfontolt. Számára az igazságosság és a törvényesség a legfontosabb. Mindenkivel kedves és segítőkész.

- Lehetetlen. – rázta a fejét.

- Egyébként is… te magad hoztad vissza nekünk e becses ereklyét. – vágott közbe - egy piros hajú fiatalember -. – Miért hitetlenkedsz még mindig? Nem elég bizonyíték az, hogy nálad volt a medálion és hogy most itt vagy ebben a világban?

**Inori;** 15 éves. A legfiatalabb harcos. Igencsak forrófejű, de azért kedves és rendes srác. Mindig a gyengébbek oldalán áll és megvédelmezi őket. A hölgyeket különösen. Elítéli az erőszakot és gyakran meggondolatlanul cselekszik. Az a típus aki fejjel megy a falnak. Fiatal kora ellenére kitűnő harcos és ő is kiválóan forgatja a kardját. Mióta meglátta Kotonot nem tudja kiverni a fejéből. Vajon a szerelemnek lángjai gyulladtak volna fel iránta?

Ezen érvek egy kicsit megingatták. Lehetséges, hogy tényleg ő lenne a kiválasztott? Mégis hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem tudta, hogy milyen hatalmat rejt a medálion? Ha a szörnyek nem jelennek meg sohasem derült volna ki!?

- Nos akkor, már csak egy kérdésem lenne...

- Jogod van kérdezni többet is. – figyelmeztette a császár.

- Köszönöm, felség. Azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy hogyan lehetséges az, hogy eddig még csak nem is sejtettem, hogy ez nem egy közönséges medálion. Amikor a szörnyek megjelentek csak azután fedte fel nekem a hatalmát. Nem lehetséges, hogy ők a ludasak a dologban? Jómagam pedig mit sem tehetek róla. – érvelgetett. - Ha a szörnyek nem bukkannak fel ki tudja… átjutottunk volna valaha is ebbe a világba. Megnyílt volna e az átjáró, ha egyszer én azt sem tudtam, hogy hogyan működik… - vette kezébe - ez az ereklye? Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ilyesmire képes. Egy kicsit talán… éreztem, hogy nem hétköznapi ékszer… de mégis…

-Takeru. Hogy lásdd, mennyire bízom benned… én magam fogom elmagyarázni neked és megválaszolni a kérdéseidet! – nézett rá kedvesen, a császár

- Felség…

- A kérdéseidre a következőket felelhetem. – kezdte el. - A válasz arra, hogy hogyan lehetséges az, hogy eddig nem is sejtetted, hogy ez nem egy közönséges medálion… hát jól figyelj rám... - beszélt aprólékosan - Nem tudhattad!

- Akkor… - akadt ki.

- Várj, még nem fejeztem be. – intette le. - Nem tudhattad, mivel még nem állsz készen arra, hogy a kardok nélkül is elő tudd hozni az erejét! Ám amikor a kékláng kardja az átjáró közelébe ért és te a közvetlen közelében tartózkodtál, a medálion hirtelen reagálni kezdett és aktivizálódott. Majd ennek következtében, megnyitotta az időkaput és a szörnyek gond nélkül átjuthattak a saját világotokba. Lehetséges… hogy ha mindez nem történik meg, talán sohasem tudod meg milyen hatalmak vannak a birtokodban. – magyarázta. - Ennek ellenére… mi hálásak vagyunk, hogy mindez így esett. A medálion végre ismét a mi világunkban van.

- Megértettem, felség.

- De azzal, hogy átjöttetek az időkapun és visszahoztátok nekünk a medáliont… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott - csak a küldetésetek egyik felét teljesítettétek.

- Küldetésünk? – döbbent meg. - Nem értem, felség.

- Az egyik része a küldetésednek az volt, hogy áthozdd a medáliont ebbe a világba! A másik viszont az lesz, hogy ráébredj arra, hogy csakis te lehetsz a kiválasztott és hogy milyen fontos a világ számára, hogy tisztában légy a feladatoddal. Neked meg kell védened a medáliont az ellenségeinktől és ami a legfontosabb… a világunkat. Viszont nem csak ezt a világot, hanem a tiéteket is.

- Nem vagyok kiválasztott. – hajtogatta.

Elmosolyodott.

- Hadd adjak neked valamit!

A háta mögül elővett egy hosszú tárgyat. Mindenki azonnal kitalálhatta, hogy egy kard van benne. A császár felállt, azután óvatosan kivonta hüvelyéből és átnyújtotta neki.

- Ezt a kardot… már régóta őrzöm annak a személynek, aki egy napon megjelenik a medálionnal. A kard… téged illet. Tessék.

Takeru egy kicsit habozott, de mégis érte nyúlt.

Nem látszott rajta semmi rendkívüli. Egyszerű kardnak tűnt.

- Ez a kard… - folytatta - a vörös láng kardja. A kék láng kardjának a párja.

- Hogyan? – kiáltott fel elképedten. - Hiszen…

Nem tudta befejezni gondolatát, mert a kardot váratlanul egy vörös aura vette körül és a medálion is elkezdett reagálni rá.

- Rajta! – bíztatta a császár.

Az aura tovább terjedt és majdhogynem a testét is beborította, de a varázslatnak hirtelen vég szakadt. Takeru kimerülten rogyott a térdére.

- Mi történt?

- Az aura… csak a kardot vonta be, de arra még nincs erőd, hogy az egész testedet átjárja a kard és a medálion ereje. – vázolta fel. - A kard viszont a tied és csak rajtad múlik, hogy mennyire jutsz vele.

- A vörös láng kardja tehát az igazi tulajdonoshoz került. – jelentette ki, Yorihisa. – Régóta vártam ezt a napot. Remélem ezúttal, megláthatom majd a medálion és a vörös láng kardjának valódi hatalmát!

Az új világ jöttei nem akarták elhinni ami körülöttük történik. Takeru csak nézegette a kardját… a lányok pedig értetlenkedve kérdezgették egymást. Hayasaka mindeközben igyekezett nyugodtnak látszani. Nem igazán volt hajlandó beletörődni abba, hogy egy közönséges fiú lett a kiválasztott és nem pedig az ő kedvese, Yorihisa. Az egyetlen férfi, aki igazán méltó lenne rá! Rajta kívül úgy tűnt, hogy mindenki meg van elégedve a kiválasztottal.

A három jövevény; ugyan egy pillanatra megfeledkezett Asukaról - olybá tűnt -, de ez tényleg csak egy pillanatig tartott. A ceremónia után ismét leereszkedtek és szorongó szívvel gondoltak rá.


	5. Chapter 5

Az első megpróbáltatások után végre ismét együtt lehettek. Helyesebben mondva majdhogynem, mert egy valaki hiányzott a csapatból. És mivel Asuka nem érkezett meg úgy határoztak, hogy a keresésére indulnak. Lehet, hogy veszélybe került és segítségre van szüksége. Az is előfordulhatott, hogy zombik közé keveredett akárcsak ők maguk.

Takeru és Yasuaki vállalkozott arra, hogy megkeresik és a palotába hozzák. A császár természetesen engedélyt adott. A lányok is velük akartak menni, de ezt az ötletet már egyikük sem támogatta. Így kénytelenek voltak az udvarhölgyek társaságában maradni. Nem igazán örültek, de azért engedelmeskedtek. Belátták, hogy csak bajt hoznának a fiúkra ha esetleg felbukkannának az ellenség katonái.

Felfegyverkezve, útra készen álltak. Takeru egy kicsit nyugtalankodott a kard miatt de be kellett látnia, hogy most már a tulajdonába tartozik.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra és gyertek vissza minél hamarább… Asukval együtt! – kiáltott utánuk Himiko.

- Vigyázzatok! – integetett Kotono is.

- Nem kell félteni őket. – lépett melléjük Inori. - Nem sokára visszatérnek a barátotokkal együtt. Az erdő ugyan veszélyes, de ott van Takeru kardja és a medálion.

- Bevallom neked, Inori… hogy egy kicsit tartok attól a kardtól. Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy Takeru… szóval nem igazán boldogul vele. Az a hölgy… sok olyasmit mondott, ami miatt félek egy kicsit.

- Nurikora gondolsz, Kotono?

- Igen. Az a hölgy azt mondta, hogy ha Takerunak nem sikerül felülkerekednie a medálion erején… akkor elpusztul. – emlékezett vissza. - Igaz ez, Inori? Tényleg ilyen nagy veszélyben forogna? – nézett rá könnyes szemekkel.

- Igaz. – felelte, komolyan. - Azok az emberek, akik nem tudnak egyensúlyban lenni a medálion erejével, többnyire az életükkel fizetnek. Én azonban úgy érzem, hogy Takeru méltón kiválasztott. Bízzunk abban, hogy nem sokára ráébred, hogy mi is az ő feladata.

- Takerunak ezt magának kell megoldania. Mi nem segíthetünk neki, de mellette állhatunk. Neki kell rájönnie, hogy hogyan küzdje le ezt a nehézséget. – szólt közbe Yorihisa.

- Yorihisa.

- Inori jól beszél. Takeruból még jó harcos lehet, aki megmenti a világot. Viszont… még nem áll készen arra, hogy egyedül is elboldoguljon. Sokat kell tanulnia, hogy a lelke és a teste összhangban legyenek a medálionnal és a karddal. – ecsetelte. - Sem a medáliont, sem a kardot nem tudja még uralni. De elszánt és tisztaszívű harcos. Amint sikerül legyőznie a félelmét és a kétségeit… rá fog jönni, hogy mit kell tennie.

- Mi pedig majd mellette állunk és támogatjuk ebben a nehéz feladatban! - lelkesedett Himiko.

- Ahogy mondod, kicsi lány. - majd ment tovább.

- A nevem… Himiko! – kiáltotta utána.

- Himiko. – csitítgatta a barátnője. – Ne idegeskedj nem úgy gondolta. Nyugodj meg, kérlek.

Csakhogy a békítő szavak, nem igazán voltak rá hatásosak. Temperamentumos természete miatt nem olyan könnyű lecsendesíteni. Mindig is utálta, ha kicsi lánynak szólították. Ez a férfi pedig amióta találkoztak egyebet sem hajtogat. Kotono inkább nyugodt természetű volt és ennek köszönthetően nem igazán érthette, hogy mi üthet ilyenkor a barátnőjébe?! Mindenesetre ő fáradhatatlanul azon munkálkodik, hogy valahogy megnyugtassa. Persze ez nem mindig szokott sikerülni.

- Folyton felidegesít ez az ember. Ha még egyszer kicsi lánynak nevez… hát én…. – mérgelődött magában.

…

E közben Takeruék is alaposan kibeszélték a dolgokat. Eleinte nehezen ment a társalgás, de végül sikerült felengedniük.

- Yasuaki. – kezdte el. - Szerinted… miért pont engem választott ki a medálion? Úgy vélem nem vagyok érdemes erre a címre. Még a kardot sem tudom használni. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok arra, hogy felülkerekedjek az erején. Már maga a medálion is nagy nyomást gyakorol rám, de most nálam van a vörös láng kardja is… csak a fájdalom ne térne vissza.

Yasuaki együtt érző lélekkel hallgatta Takerut. Szeretett volna segíteni rajta de nem tudott. Úgy gondolta, hogy ezt neki kell megoldania.

- Megértem, hogy most mit érzel. Nem lehet könnyű neked ebben az új világban. A legtöbb felelősség a te válladon nyugszik. Tudom… hogy most meglepődtél, mert nem ezeket a szavakat akartad hallani. Ámde azt az egyet soha ne feledd, hogy a medálion téged választott ki és hogy mi mind melletted állunk!

- Igen, tudom… és… áááh! – kapott a mellkasához. - Már megint…

A medálion hirtelen elkezdett fényleni. Ez többnyire akkor szokott elfordulni ha valamit jelez.

- Takeru!

A fájdalom csak rövid ideig tartott, de ezúttal erősebb volt mint legutóbb. Mikor felnézett, azt hitte, hogy képzelődik. Nem messze tőlük Asukat pillantotta meg.

- Asuka… - rebegte.

- Hogyan? – fordult ő is abba az irányba. - Ő lenne Asuka!

- Asuka! – sietett elé. - Már mindenhol kerestünk! …Asuka! – torpant meg.

Asuka - Takeru láttán - kivonta hüvelyéből a kardját és feléje mutatott vele. A legtöbb esetben ez kihívásnak számított.

- A kék láng kardja! – kiáltott fel Yasuaki. - Hogy kerülhetett hozzá!

A kérdésre azonban választ már nem kaphattak, mert Asuka támadásba lendült. A kéklángok erejét használta -Takeru ellen - aki viszont meghökkenésében, azt sem tudta mit csináljon. Yasuaki rögtön átlátta a helyzetet és védence elé vetette magát, hogy őt érje a csapás. Az ereje azonban mindkettőjüket elsodorta.

- Yasuaki! – kiáltotta, miközben próbált felegyenesedni.

- Most te következel, Takeru! – közelített felé. - Jó ideje kereslek és most végre megtaláltalak. Add át nekem a medáliont! – parancsolt rá. - Te nem vagy képes arra, hogy használni tudd a hatalmát. Egy ilyen becses ékszer…. nem méltó egy olyas valakihez, aki nem tudja, hogy hogyan kell úrrá lenni az erején.

- Asuka. – hebegte. - Mi történt veled? Miért beszélsz így velem? Nem értem, hogy mi ütheted beléd de te nem szoktál ilyen lenni. Talán… történt valami? Könyörgöm… dobd el azt a kardot. Úgy érzem csak bajt hoz rád.

- Hallgass! Ez most nem játék. – kiáltott rá. - A kettőnk harca még csak most kezdődött el igazán. Takeru… már régóta el akartam neked mondani, hogy mennyire megvetlek téged. – vágta gyűlölködően az arcába. - Állandóan csak az árnyékodban éltem. Ez a kard… majd segíteni fog nekem, hogy megmutassam neked, hogy mire is vagyok képes valójában. Többé nem te leszel az, akit mindenki csak körül zsong. Te fogsz az én árnyékomban élni és nem én a tiédbe. Ezennel… egy új korszak kezdődött a számunkra. Itt mások a szabályok. Ha nem tudod tartani a tempót elvesztél. – figyelmeztette. - Harcolj!

Takeru e szavak hallatán kővédermedt. Még egyszer sem látta Asukat ilyennek. Voltak ugyan mostanság viták kettejük között, de ez alkalommal más volt. A szavai… a tekintete, mind mélységes gyűlöletet és megvetést tükröztek. Lehetetlen volt félre érteni. Ő mégis képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Asuka ennyire megváltozott volna.

- Asuka. Én nem fogok… ellened harcolni. – szögezte le.

- Akkor meghalsz! – támadt rá megint.

De ezúttal nem a láng erejével, hanem csak a kard élével. Takerunak ez alkalommal nem volt ideje kitérni.

- Asuka. – kapott a karjához. - Kérlek, hagyd abba! Nem akarok ellened, harcolni.

- Ezt nem te döntöd el. Ha nem akarsz harcolni, ám legyen. De nekem mindenáron teljesítenem kell Nagyurunk parancsát.

- A Nagyuradét? – kapott a szón.

Ez időben a palotában szintén egy kis felfordulás keletkezett. Kotono nagyon aggódott és rossz érzései voltak.

- Takeru… - pityergett.

- Kotono… mi a baj? – lépett oda hozzá Yorihisa.

- Bocsásson meg, de nem tudok nyugodt maradni. – törölgette a szemét. - Érzem, hogy Takeru bajban van. Próbáltam elhessegetni ezt a gondolatot, de valahogy nem tudok szabadulni tőle.

- Én is úgy érzem, hogy Takeruék bajba kerültek.

- Igazán? – lepődött meg.

- Igen. Tudod... én mindig megérzem, ha valami baj van. – beszélte el neki. - És ezek az érzések rendszerint be is szoktak válni. Éppen arra készültem, hogy utánuk megyek. De akkor láttam, hogy itt sírdogálsz és azt hittem, hogy rosszul lettél. Nem lehet itt könnyű nektek de azért nem olyan rossz majd meglátod. – nyugtatgatta.

- Köszönöm, most már sokkal jobb. – próbált mosolyogni. - Mentse meg őt, Yorihisa.

- Emiatt ne aggódj, Kotono. Kötelességem, hogy vigyázzak rá és akár… az életemet is odaadjam érette. – mondta büszkén.

…

A harc egyre hevesebbé kezdett válni Asuka részéről. Takerut egy újabb vágás érte - méghozzá az arcán (jobboldalt), a szeme alatt néhány centivel -. De ez nem volt olyan mély, mert csak súrolta a penge.

- Miét nem használod a kardodat? – szólt rá. - Nem tudom élvezni a párbajt, ha egy olyan ellenfél ellen kell küzdenem aki még csak nem is védekezik.

- …Ha annyira harcolni akarsz állj ki ellenem és majd meglátjuk, hogy mire vagy képes. – vágott közbe váratlanul valaki.

- Yorihisa! – fordult felé. - Mit keres itt?

- Gondoltam utánatok jövök és megnézem, hol késlekedtek?! És ahogy látom, el kell nektek némi segítség. – rántotta ki a kardját.

- Várjon! Ne tegyen olyat amit később megbánna. Ő nem ellenség, hanem a barátunk… Asuka.

- Asuka? – hökkent meg.

- Igen.

- Nos, lehet hogy a barátotok – nézte meg jobban. - Ennek ellenére nekem nem tűnik túl barátságosnak. Szerintem, ezt ti magatok is megtapasztalhattátok. – mutatott a véres karjára. - Velem fogsz párbajozni! – kiáltott oda Asukanak.

- Veled? – kérdezett vissza lenézően. – Ugyan mire mennél ellenem azzal a rozsdás vacakkal?! – emelte fel az övét.

Midőn az új ellenfele megpillantotta a kardját - habár nem szólt semmit - mégis látszott rajta, hogy nagyon megilletődött és az egész viselkedése teljesen más formát öltött. Az arca hirtelenjében elkomorodott.

- A kék láng kardja.

- Pontosan! Remélem most már te is belátod, hogy nem lehet esélyed ellenem. Csakis a vörös láng kardja veheti fel vele a versenyt. Sajnálatomra a tulajdonosa… ezzel nincs igazán tisztában.

- Takeru. Igazat beszél. – szólt higgadt hangon. - Én nem tudom megállítani őt. Csak te lehetsz rá képes. Meg kell küzdened vele... különben mindnyájunkkal végez és ha megszerzi a talizmánt majd annak következtében a vörös láng kardját is, a kék láng kardja mellé…

- Akkor a világ sorsa, a Kék láng lovagjainak kezébe kerül. – fejezte be gondolatát.

- Kotono azt kérte tőlem, hogy mentselek meg. – súgta oda neki. - Viszont arra nem készültem fel, hogy a kék láng ereje ellen kelljen harcba szállnom.

Kotono neve hallatán összerezzent és most már elkezdte teljesen más színben látni a dolgokat. Ha ő elbukik és az ellenség megszerzi az ereklyéket, azzal veszélybe sodorná azokat akiket szeret és másokat is.

- Rendben. – szedte össze magát. - Asuka! Harcolok ellened!

- Rajta! – kiáltott vissza örömittasan.

A második kör kezdetét vette. A két kard ereje olyan energiákat mozgatott meg, hogy az egész föld beleremegett. Nem lehetett tudni, hogy ki kerül ki győztesen. Takeru leginkább arra törekedett, hogy kiüsse barátja kezéből a fegyverét. Ha már nem lesz nála talán magához tér.

- Hogy lehet, hogy máris így tud bánni a karddal. Hogyan képes az erejét uralma alatt tartani? – töprengett magában.

- Most jól vigyázz, Takeru! – intette. - A következő támadásom végezni fog veled!

A kék láng kardjának aurája mintha megkétszereződött volna.

- Mi ez!

- Ez csak is valamilyen varázslat lehet. – dünnyögte. - Akarum… ne. Takeru! Menekülj! – futott Asuka felé, hogy megállítsa mielőtt még elindítaná a támadást.

- Hogyan? – sápadt el. - Yorihisa!

Egy egyszerű kard természetesen hatástalan volt a kék lángok ellen. Az ereje visszacsapta őt és ettől a földre zuhant.

- Takeru! – emelkedett fel nagy nehézkesen. - Menekülj…

- Nem! – kiáltotta fel elszántan. - Maradok.

A két láng összecsapott. Az erejük alaposan felkavarták a port és alig lehetett látni tőle. Már-már úgy tűnt, hogy Takeru elveszti a csatát, de akkor közbe avatkozott a medálion hatalma is. A vörös aura ereje megnagyobbodott és Takeru egész testét körbe vette. A kiválasztottnak így sikerült visszavernie a támadást. Asuka pedig éppen hogy csak rajta nem veszett. A helyzet azonban váratlan fordulatot vett. A vörös láng kardja kicsúszott az irányítója kezéből.

- Áááh!

- Takeru!

- Mi történik? – bámult Asuka, tágra nyílt szemmel.

- Áááh!

A medálion egyszer csak kettétört. Míg az egyik fele a láncon maradt, addig a másik része váratlanul kilövődött és sehogy sem lehetett látni, hogy merre eshetett le. Képtelenség volt követni szemmel.

- Takeru! – rohant oda hozzá.

Asuka idő közben eltűnt. A kard mentette meg az életét, mert valamennyire felfogta a támadást és így nem ért el Asukahoz végzetesen.

- Takeru.

- A medálion… - dadogta.

- Kettétört.

- De… hogy lehetséges ez? Miért törhetett ketté?

Hallgatott.

- Yorihisa! – kérlelte.

- Rendben. – sóhajtott. - Te magad idézted elő... a medálion szétválását. – mondta komolyan. - Asuka uralma alatt tartotta a kard erejét. Te viszont már nem tudtad irányítani a medálion és a vörös láng kard hatalmát. A lelked kibillent az egyensúlyából, amikor az érzéseid megváltoztak. – fejtette ki neki. - Mire gondoltál, miközben mindez történt?

- Két érzés szállta meg a szívemet. – emlékezett. - Az egyik az volt, hogy mindenáron meg kell állítanom Asukat. A másik pedig az… zavarban voltam mert Asuka a legjobb barátom és féltem, hogy kárt teszek benne. Féltem, hogy netalán… a kard ereje végezni talál vele. – vallotta meg őszintén.

Erre számított.

- A két érzés oly erősen súrolta egymást, hogy felbomlott az egyensúly és az erők elszabadultak. A medálion még így is képes előhozni a kard erejét… de mivel kettétört, most már nem lehetünk biztonságban. Ha az ellenség megtalálja a másik felet, ők is tudni fogják általa uralni a kékláng kardjának auráját. A teljes erejét. – tette hozzá kihangsúlyozva.

- Ezek szerint az én hibám, hogy veszélybe került a világotok. Én tehetek róla, hogy a medálion kettétört. Ráadásul… Asukat sem tudtam megmenteni. – esett térdre, majd mindkét kezével eltakarta az arcát.

- Takeru…

Takeru ezt a csapást, már nem tudta elviselni. Nem elég, hogy a medálionja miatt mindenki veszélyben van körülötte, de most már a világ sorsa is veszélybe került miatta. Asuka helyzete is elszomorította. Főleg az, hogy nem tudott rajta segíteni. És ők ketten most igazán ellenségek lettek. Yorihisa nagyon nyugtalan volt védence felől. Érezte, hogy ezúttal súlyos a helyzet.

_Vajon képes lesz valaha is felülkerekedni önmagán?_ _Ha nem… az életébe kerülhet és mindkét Világ sorsa megpecsételődik általa!_


	6. Chapter 6

A tragikus események végeztével visszaindultak a palotába. Takeru levertebb volt mind valaha. Szerencsére Yasuaki sérülései nem voltak súlyosak. Yorihisa is megúszta néhány horzsolással és Takeru is a saját lábán sétált be a palotába. Ha testileg még nem is annyira, de lelkileg teljesen összetört.

A palotában már mindenki türelmetlenül várta megérkezésüket. Amikor észrevették, hogy jönnek az örömük határtalan volt. Viszont mikor már közelebbről is szemügyre vehették őket, nagyon elszomorodtak. Ugyanis mindnyájuk arcán még ott tükröződött az átélt események gyötrelmes megpróbáltatásai. Mindhárman bekaptak kisebb-nagyobb sebeket és ez csak fokozta szívük fájdalmát. Vajon mit élhettek át ezek a bátor harcosok? Mi történhetett, milyen heves csatát kellett vívniuk és vajon, hogyan sikerült megmenekülniük? A kérdések csak úgy záporoztak a megérkezett kalandorokra. Majd eszükbe jutott Asuka is.

- Asuka… nincs veletek? – tért rá a lényegre Kotono. - Nem sikerült őt megtalálnotok? Remélem nem történt vele valami szörnyűség! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten.

- Hallgass már el, Kotono! – ordított rá Takeru.

Összerezzent.

Még egyszer sem fordult elő, hogy ilyen hangnemben beszélt volna vele. Azaz indulat mellyel rászólt, megijesztette. Takeru egészen kifordult magából. A tekintete ijesztő volt és ez nagyon megrémisztette őt.

- Takeru… - szaladt el.

Csak ekkor kapott észbe, hogy mit is tette. Megbántotta azt a lányt, aki vele mindig nagyon kedves volt. Aki neki sohasem ártott, egyetlen rossz szóval sem.

- Arcátlan! – húzott be neki egyet, Inori. - Kotono egész idő alatt miattad aggódott! Hogy merészeltél így ráordítani! – szorította össze a fogait.

- Inori! – nézett vissza rá döbbenten.

- Inori. – fogta le Yorihisa. - Csillapodj. Te nem tudod, hogy min mentünk keresztül.

- Akkor is! – dacoskodott. - Mit képzel magáról?

Takeru ezek után félrevonult a többiektől. Érezte, hogy egy kis nyugalomra van szüksége. Dühös volt magára és attól félt, hogy csak még jobban elveti majd a sulykot. Nem haragudott Inorira a pofon miatt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy jogosan kapta. Hibázott. Megsértette Kotonot, de már nem tudta meg nem történné tenni. Nem messze volt egy cseresznyefa és előtte egy kényelmes pad magányoskodott. Minden bizonnyal olyan emberek szoktak leheverészni itt, akiknek valami nagy bánatuk lehetett. Valahogy ez az összkép és a csend, amely átjárta ezt a kis helyet... olyan megnyugtató volt. Takeru vigasztalhatatlan volt. Leült s csak nézett maga elé. A történteken merengett és csak fogta a fejét.

- De hát… mi történt? – szólalt fel hirtelen Himiko.

Himiko már azon volt, hogy a barátnője után megy de tudni akarta a részleteket, hogy hírt tudjon vinni Kotononak.

- A helyzet nem túl fényes. – kezdte el Yorihisa. - Asuka… az állítólagos barátotok megtámadott bennünket. Nála van a kék láng kardja és ebből arra következtettem, hogy szövetkezett az ellenséggel. – mesélte mindezt hidegvérrel.

- Asuka! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. - Lehetetlen. Asuka nem tenni ilyet! – tört ki. - Sohasem lenne képes arra, hogy ártson a barátainak. Takerunak, akivel gyerekkori barátok.

- Tenne vagy nem tenne… mégis megtette, kicsi lány.

- Hüm… már megint kicsi lánynak szólított. – motyogta alig hallhatóan.

- Takeru eleinte nem akart harcolni ellene de végül belátta, hogy kénytelen. – mesélt tovább. - Egy rendkívül heves küzdelemnek lehettem tanúja. Asuka valahogy képes volt arra, hogy megkétszerezze a láng erejét és azon volt, hogy végezzen Takeruval. Szerintem valami varázslatról lehet szó.

- Akuram. – suttogta Inori.

- Igen. – bólintott. - Attól félek, hogy Akuram valahogy elbűvölte Asukat és a saját oldalára állította, hogy fegyverként használja ellenünk. A sejtéseim pedig rendre igazolódtak. Takeru teljesen összezavarodott. Nem tudott tiszta fejjel harcolni pedig a medálion hatalma segítette őt. Azonban…

- Mi lett Asukaval? Ő hol van most? – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Himiko.

- Mindjárt megtudod. Nos, a harc közben… Takeru nem tudott uralkodni az érzésein. Ennek következtében a lelki egyensúlya megbomlott és utána már képtelen volt uralni a kard és a medálion erejét. Az irányítás kicsúszott a kezéből és a medálion… kettétört.

Az utolsó szóra valamennyien felkiáltottak! Sem Inori, sem Himiko nem volt felkészülve erre. Kettétört az ereklye? Ez egyetlen reményük? Hogy lehetséges ez? Inori ezek után még inkább megharagudott, Takerura. Nem elég, hogy megsértette Kotonot, még a világukat is veszélybe sodorta.

- Szerencsétlen.

- Inori… - nézett rá jelentőségteljesen - mielőtt még ítéletet mondanál felette, beszéljük meg a dolgokat a császárral. Neki is tudnia kell arról, hogy mi történt a medálionnal.

- Most már kezdek kételkedni abban, hogy ő a kiválasztott.

- Inori. – szólt rá ismét. - Te nem tudod, hogy most mit kell kiállnia. A történtek alaposan megpróbálták az idegeit. – ecsetelte. - Most arra van szüksége, hogy mellette álljunk.

Himiko egészében helyeselte Yorihisa szavait. Inori viszont még mindig békétlenkedett.

…

Kotono, már türelmetlenül várta barátnőjét. Amikor megpillantotta az ajtóban odarohant hozzá és kérlelte, hogy mondjon el mindent részletesen.

- … Így történt. A többiek úgy határoztak, hogy értesítik a császárt is az új helyzetről.

- Szegény Takeru. – sóhajtott fel keservesen. - Mennyire szenvedhet most. De azt még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy Asuka az ellenséggel szövetkezett volna.

- Én sem és ezt meg is mondtam nekik. Viszont az, hogy a kék láng kardja hozzá került… az egyik bizonyíték. A másik meg az, hogy megtámadta Takerut és meg akarta ölni őt.

- Mennyi szerencsétlenség. A medálion eltörött, Takeru is… és ráadásul Asuka ellenünk van. Rettenetes.

- Majd csak lesz valahogy, Kotono.

- Reménykedjünk.

- Erre igazán nincs szükség. – szólt közbe az egyik udvarhölgy. - Ha Takeru nem képes arra, hogy tegye a kötelességét majd megteszi helyette Yorihisa. Sajnos ti nem rendelkeztek, olyan erős lelkülettel mint mi. Egy olyan világból jöttetek ahol csak kényelem van. Fogalmatok sincs róla, hogy nekünk milyen nehéz.

- Hayasaka… - suttogta Himiko.

**Hayasaka;** 20 éves. A palotában, ő a főudvarhölgy. Mindig mindenről tudomása van. Rátarti természet és főként csak magával foglalkozik. Viszont szívesen dirigál másoknak. Ennek ellenére vannak jó tulajdonságai is. Remekül ért a nyíllövészethez. Volt már úgy, hogy egyedül felvette a harcot egy szakasznyi zombival és sikeresen került ki a csatából. A fiatalabb udvarhölgyek mind felnéznek rá és tanulnak tőle.

Hayasaka nem igazán elégedett az új világ harcosaival és papnőivel. Többnyire lenézően viselkedik velük és azt gondolja, hogy Takeru nem méltón kiválasztott, hanem az igazi kiválasztott csakis Yorihisa lehet - akit a kedvesének tart -. Yorihisa valóban érdeklődik iránta és gyakran sétálgatnak együtt, de szerelemről még nem esett szó közöttük. Hayasaka mégis úgy gondolja, hogy kettőjüket a sors is egymásnak teremtette.

Legtöbb vitája Himikoval szokott lenni. Hayasaka valamiért nem képes vele közös nevezőre jutni. Nem igazán tudja az okát, de valamilyen oknál fogva riválisának tekinti. Talán azért, mert Yorihisa sokat beszélget vele? Ki tudja…

- Megyek, beszélek Takeruval. – pattant fel hirtelen Kotono.

- Rendben.

Csakhogy nem Kotono volt az egyetlen, aki beszélni óhajtott Takeruval. Yasuaki szép csendben letelepedett mellé és pár pillanatig csak nézett maga elé, majd miután rendbe szedte a gondolatait feléje fordult.

- Takeru. – kezdett bele. - A császár… biztosan tud segíteni a problémáinkon. Yorihisa éppen beszélgetést folytat vele, hogy beszámoljon az új fejleményekről. Emlékezz! - intette. - Azt mondtam, hogy mi mind melletted állunk és ne gondold, hogy ez megváltozott. Inori most mérges ugyan, de majd lecsillapodik. – nyugtatgatta kedvesen.

- Te mindig mindenben csak a jót látod Yasuaki. – mosolyogta. - De én már… semmit sem remélek. Mindent tönkre tettem és attól félek, hogy helyrehozhatatlanul. Ha nem törtem volna össze a medáliont most haza tudnánk jutni. Ha nem jöttem volna át Asuka nem került volna ilyen helyzetbe és ha megmentettem volna… most velünk lehetne. És szegény Kotonot is megbántottam holott ő semmiről sem tehetett. – állt fel a padról. – Az egész Világot bajba sodortam…

- Takeru… túl sok a _ha_; nem gondolod? – nézett rá, szelíden. - Ne azon gondolkozz, hogy _ha_… hanem arra gondolj, hogy nem szabad feladnod soha és nincs olyan helyzet, ahol ne lenne legalább egy csöpnyi remény is. A remény az egyetlen dolog, amelyet nem lehet elpusztítani. Bármilyen nehézséggel is kelljen szembe néznie az embernek. – bölcselkedett. - Hibáztál. Viszont most nem az a dolgod, hogy magadba zuhanj hanem az, hogy tedd a kötelességed... és remélj. – tette hozzá a kulcsszót.

- Nehéz dolgot kérsz tőlem. – fordult felé.

- Azonban nem lehetetlent, igaz? Fáradt vagy. – fürkészte az arcát. - Holnap majd mindent tisztábban fogsz látni.

- Takeru…

- Kotono…

Yasuaki rögtön átlátta a helyzetet és azonnal kitalálta, hogy az lesz a legjobb ha kettesben hagyja őket.

Hosszú csönd következett, amit végül Takeru törte meg.

- Kotono. Ne haragudj, amiért igazságtalanul viselkedtem veled. Nem úgy gondoltam. - magyarázta. - Bocsáss meg amiért rád támadtam. Te nem tehetsz semmiről én mégis megbántottalak. Kérlek, ne haragudj rám. Megtudsz… bocsátani nekem?

Kotono erre válaszolt semmit hanem helyette, a karjaiba vetette magát.

- Takeru… én nem haragszom rád és én mindig melletted fogok állni.

- Kotono. – szorította magához. - Köszönöm.

Hosszú percekig tartották így egymást, egészen addig, amíg valaki váratlanul fel nem bukkant.

- Elnézést.

A hang hallatán egy szempillantás alatt szétugrottak.

- Yorihisa.

- Kotono. Örülök, hogy tanúja lehettem ennek. Jó látni, hogy köztetek megint minden rendben. A császár viszont, mindenkit maga elé rendelt. – tért ki. - Ez különösen neked szól, Takeru. Előtte azonban… - nézett végig rajta - jobb lenne, ha rendbe szednéd magad.

- Remélem a császár nem akarja megbüntetni, Takerut. – aggodalmaskodott.

- Nem. – hagyta őket magukra.

- Majd én bekötözöm a sebeidet. – karolt belé.

- Vajon mint határozott, a császáruk? – tette fel a kérdést inkább magának.

Minekután mindenki kellőképpen rendbe szedte magát, végre ismét a császár elé állhattak.

**Rokusuke,** a császár; 33 éves. Igazságos és nemes szívű uralkodó aki törődik a népével és mindent megtesz azért, hogy béke legyen. Remekül kormányozza a birodalmat és a törvényeket szigorúan betartatja. Ezen kívül; bátor és tettre kész vezető hírében áll. Több háborúban is részt vett már és legtöbbször győztesen került ki. Sokáig ő forgatta a vörös láng kardját, de amikor megjelent a kiválasztott neki ajándékozta.

**Sakuya,** a császárné; 24 éves. Nemes szívű asszony, aki minden szempontból hűséges a császárhoz. Segítőkész, barátságos, mosolygós és mindig azon van, hogy bátorítsa a lecsüggedt szívű katonákat – a szavaival -. Finom lelkületű személyiség, ámde nagyon erős s határozott jellem is egyben. A nép sorsát a szívén viseli. A tekintete végtelenül szelíd és nem lehet rá haragudni. A császár rendkívül büszke az asszonyára.

- Felség. – hajolt meg. - Ahogy kérte, mindannyian megjelentünk és készek vagyunk arra, hogy meghallgassuk bölcs szavait.

- Köszönöm, Yorihisa. Takeru. – nézett rá. - Te vagy a kiválasztott és az a feladatod, hogy megmentsd a Világunkat. Hallottam, hogy min mentél keresztül. Fiatal vagy még és nem vagy felkészülve arra, hogy uralni tud a vörös láng kardját. – beszélt rendkívül ünnepélyes hangnemben. - Erről már beszéltem neked, midőn először léptél elém. Most még is úgy érzem, hogy kérdeznem kell tőled. Megérted-e, hogy milyen fontos a feladatod? Tisztában vagy-e a kötelességeddel?

- Felség. – lépett előre. - Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy eleget tudok tenni a szerepemnek. Tisztában vagyok a kötelességemmel, de nem tudok mit kezdeni a gyengeségemmel. Én nem születtem harcosnak. Nem való nekem ez a szerep. Én csak egy diák vagyok, aki egy másik világból jött id. Nem akarok tovább kiválasztott lenni! – bökte ki végre.

E felelet mindenkit elképesztett. A kiválasztott nem akar többé eleget tenni a küldetésének? Ilyen még sohasem fordult elő. A hurok igencsak szorult a meggondolatlan ifjú nyaka körül.

- Felség. – szólalt fel Yorihisa is. - Engedje meg, hogy szóljak néhány szót a kiválasztott mellett.

- Halljuk.

- Felség. Bár nem rég óta ismerem őt mégis úgy érzem, hogy egy tisztaszívű fiatalember…

- Yorihisa. Kérem, itt álljon meg. Ne folytassa, mert nem érdemlem meg a szavait, sem azt hogy védelmébe vegyen a császár előtt. Miután sikerült mindent tönkre tennem és mindenkinek csak ártanom úgy határoztam… hogy egyedül indulok a medálion másik felének a felkeresésére. – mondta határozottan.

- Egyedül? – kérdezett vissza, a császár.

- Ezt nem mondhatta komolyan, Takeru! – szólt közbe, a császárné is.

- Nagyon is komolyan mondtam, felség… felséges asszony. – hajolt meg ismét.

Az udvarias viselkedésével mindkettőjüket levette a lábáról.

- Nem vagy igazságos ha így határozol. – figyelmeztette. - A barátaid nem hiszem, hogy helyeslik a döntésed.

- Én mégis ragaszkodnék hozzá, felség.

- Takeru. – szólt rá Yorihisa. - Ez nem csak a te harcod, hanem a miénk is. Egyedül amúgy sem bírnál el a Kék láng harcosaival. Te még nem ismered őket és nem tudhatod, hogy mire képesek. Csak együtt vehetjük fel ellenük a harcot.

- Nekem is ez a véleményem. – mondta, a császár.

- Legyen.

- Bölcsen határoztál, Takeru. – jegyezte meg Yasuaki. - Tudtam, hogy meggondolod magad.

- Én pedig ezennel bocsánatot kérek tőled, amiért megütöttelek. – hunyászkodott meg Inori.

- Nem haragszom. – derült fel. - Különben meg… megérdemeltem - simogatta a helyét - azt a pofont.

A császár türelmesen megvárta, míg mindenki elmondja a mondandóját a másiknak majd ismét szólni kívánt.

- Most hogy minden elrendeződött… ideje, hogy közöljem miként döntöttem.

Erre mindenki a császár felé fordult és várták, hogy mit akar közölni velük.

- Az lesz a feladatotok, hogy megtaláljátok a medálion eltűnt darabját és megállítsátok a Kék láng harcosait. Állítsátok helyren a békét! Nem szabad hagynunk, hogy a Kék láng harcosai megszerezzék az eltűnt darabot. Nektek mindent meg kell tennetek ennek érdekében. Takeru.

- Felség.

- Neked van egy másik feladatod is, ne feledd! – intette. - Fontos, hogy ráébredj ki vagy és mi a küldetésed. Meg kell tanulnod a barátaidra támaszkodnod és mivel te vagy a vezetőjük példát is kell mutatnod. Ezek a bátor harcosok mind készek arra, hogy életüket adják érted… vagy a Világért. Sokat köszönhetsz nekik, mert nem hagytak el még ebben a szorult helyzetben sem. Yorihisa az első, a Vörös lángok harcosai közül. Rá mindig számíthatsz. Yasuaki a második. Tőle bölcsességet tanulhatsz és nála mindig reményt találsz. Inori, a harmadik. Kicsit forrófejű de tettre kész. - dorgálta finoman. - És persze - intett feléjük - a hölgyek. Kotono és Himiko. – mosolygott barátságosan reájuk. - Szeretném ha veletek tartanának. Halottam, hogy eddig is milyen bátran viselkedtek. Hayasaka. Tudom, hogy te is szeretnél velük menni, ám ezt nem engedhetem meg. Rád itt van szükség. Kérlek, értsd meg!

- Ahogy parancsolja, felség. – törődött bele.

- Takeru. – tekintett vissza rá. - Hosszú utazás előtt állsz de soha se felejtsd el, hogy ki vagy és mire hivattál. A felelősség ami rajtad nyugszik óriási. Mégis hiszem, hogy nem véletlenül lettél kiválasztva. Én és a népem… bízunk benned. És kérlek tegyél meg mindent azért, hogy megmentsd a barátodat.

- Úgy lesz, felség.

- Azonban… nem csak Takerunak vannak kötelességei. A ti feladatotok lesz az - mutatott három harcosára miközben beszélt -, hogy elkísérjétek a kiválasztottat ezen a göröngyös úton, hogy védelmezzétek őt minden bajtól.

- Igen, felség! – kiáltották egyszerre.

_Vajon milyen veszélyekkel kell majd szembe nézniük? És sikeresen teljesitik majd a küldetésüket? _


	7. Chapter 7

A hosszas tanácskozás után a kis csapatnak, még gondoskodnia kellett a megfelelő felszerelésekről. A fiúk természetesen a kard mellett döntöttek. A lányok viszont inkább az íjat választották. Az mégis csak nőiesebb. Amint magukhoz vették a fegyverzetet, majd búcsút intve a császárnak és a palotában maradtaknak… végre valahára útra kelhettek.

Eleinte nem igazán folytattak társalgást, ám végül valahogy csak sikerült belelendülniük. Nem mintha nem lett volna kedvük beszélgetni, de egy kicsit bizonytalannak és újnak tűnt minden. Ez leginkább az "Új idők harcosaira" vonatkozott. Ennek ellenére mégis - közülük egy - törte meg a csendet.

- Yorihisa. – szólította meg. - Tegnap… említett egy nevet. Egy bizonyos… Akuram, ha jól emlékszem. Akkor nem volt lehetőségem, hogy kérdezzek felőle. De mivel azóta sem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, most mégis rákérdeznék, hogy ki is ez az Akuram? – bökte ki végre. - A nevéből arra következtetek, hogy nem hétköznapi ember. Vagy nem is ember! – kiáltott fel hirtelen.

- Már beszélni akartam nektek róla. – mondotta. - Az ereklyékről már sokat tudtok, de a Kék láng harcosairól szinte semmit.

- A Kék láng harcosai… - ismételte Takeru.

- Igen. A Kék láng harcosai mindig is jelen voltak a világunkban. – kezdte el. - A Kék láng harcosai és a Vörös láng harcosai örökösen háborúztak egymással. A legutóbbi háborúnk alkalmával sikerült őket megsemmisíteni… legalábbis azt hittük. Az előző császárunk halála nagy csapásként ért bennünket. És nem beszélve arról, hogy a medálion... rejtélyesen eltűnt. Hosszú éveken keresztül kutattunk utána, de hiába. Nem került elő. Utoljára a császárnál volt, de midőn megleltük holttestét - a többi harcos között - nagy meglepetésünkre az ereklye már nem volt a nyakában.

- Maga szerint, hogy kerülhetett Takeruhoz? – szólt közbe Kotono.

- Fogalmam sincs. Nincs róla tudomásunk, hogy miként kerülhetett át a ti világotokba, de az biztos, hogy valahogy működésbe léphetett… - egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. - Az is lehet, hogy a császár döntött úgy, hogy a másik világba talán jobb helye lesz. Lehetséges, hogy kényszerből cselekedet e ként. Tudta, hogy el fog veszni és nem akarta, hogy a Kék láng harcosai a birtokukba vegyék. Rettenetes következményeket vont volna maga után. Bizonyára a császár nagyon jól tudta, mint cselekszik. De igazából… - tért vissza a tárgyra - ez most nem fontos. A háború után néhány évig béke volt és már azt gondoltuk, hogy fent is fog maradni. Ám nem sokkal e békés időszak után új erők bukkantak fel. Kik arra törekednek, hogy befejezzék azt amit elődeik nem tudtak.

- Akuram pedig…

- A vezetőjük, kicsi lány.

Himiko; bár nem szereti amikor „kicsi lánynak" szólítják őt, most mégis annyiban hagyta a dolgot. A kíváncsisága ez alkalommal felülkerekedett az önérzetén.

- És hogy megválaszoljam a másik kérdésedet is… Akuram ember, akárcsak jómagam. Azonban szerencsétlenségünkre nem éppen a jó oldalon áll. Hihetetlenül erős és kegyetlen harcos! – hangsúlyozta ki. - Nem lesz könnyű elbánni vele.

- Vajon, van esélyünk ellenük? - kérdezte bátortalanul, Kotono.

- Ha összetartunk nem lesz baj. – jegyezte meg szilárdan. - Takerun múlik minden és persze fontos, hogy még az ellenségeink előtt találjunk rá a medálion elveszett darabjára. De ahogy Yasuaki mondaná… reménykedjünk.

- Igen.

- Nem lesz baj! – kiáltott fel váratlanul Himiko. - Amint nálunk lesz a medálion másik darabja is, egy-kettőre leszámolunk az egész csürhével!

- Na igen, Himiko. – nevetett kényszeredetten.

Yorihisa meg csak nézett. Himiko lelkesedése és bátorsága nagyon meglepte. Azt már megszokta, hogy időnként egy kicsit heves, de most megtudhatta, hogy van benne merészség is!

- Kotono. - lépett mellé Inori. - Ne aggódj amiatt, hogy mi lesz. Az ellenség erős, de mi is azok vagyunk. – próbálta vigasztalni. - Különben meg… - töprengett el - a kiválasztottal az élünkön jó esélyeink vannak! Amint Takeru képes lesz irányítani a medálion és a vörös láng kardjának erejét… nos hát, nem sok esélyük lesz ellenünk a Kék láng harcosainak meg annak az Akuramnak! Drága, Kotono. – mondta kedvesen. - Nektek nem kell félnetek mert mi majd vigyázunk rátok.

- Inori. – sóhajtott fel. - Én leginkább annak örülnék, ha valamiképpen tudnék segíteni Takerunak. Nem lehet most neki könnyű és tudom… hogy legbelül szenved. Annyira szeretnék segíteni neki! Csak sajnos nem tudom a módját. – állapította meg szomorúan.

- Jól tudom, hogy most nem könnyű Takerunak. De ne feledd, hogy mi mellette állunk és a császárunk is azt mondta, hogy ő megbízik benne akárcsak a nép. Neki magának kell rájönnie, de azért azzal sokat segíthetünk, hogy kitartunk mellette és támogatjuk.

- Igazad van. - mosolyodott el. - Még ha nem is tudunk mindenben segíteni azért az fontos, hogy itt vagyunk neki és számíthat ránk. Szerintem, ő is így gondolja.

- Örülök, hogy már nem vagy olyan szomorú.

A beszélgetés ezzel véget ért. Lehet, hogy Inori még mondott valamit, de Kotono azt már nem hallhatta. A gondolatai valahol már máshol jártak…

Viszont nem csak ők voltak az egyetlenek akik társalgással ütötték el az időt. Takeru idő közben megelőzte a többieket és folyton azon járatta az eszét, hogy miként győzhetné le a gyengeségeit. Hogyan kerülhetne egyensúlyba a medálion és a kard erejével? Legutóbb már sikerül annyira felülkerekednie, hogy a vörös aura a testét is beborította. Viszont mivel a lelke még mindig nem hangolódott rá; az irányítás kicsúszott a kezéből és a medálion kettétörött. Miként lehetne kordában tartania az éréseit? Aztán eszébe jutott, Asuka. Az, ahogy beszélt vele… nagyon fájt neki. Vajon csak a varázslat szólott belőle vagy igazán így érez iránta? Lehetetlen.

- Takeru. – rázta fel merengéséből, Yasuaki. - Lassíts egy kicsit, mert még elveszítjük egymást. Annyira előre jöttél, hogy a többiek… - nézett hátra - már alig látszanak.

- Hogy? – fordult ő is hátra. - Valóban.

- Látom bánatod továbbra sem enyhült. – jegyezte meg együttérzően. - Nem szabad folyton a múltra gondolnod. Ami megtörtént, azon már nem változtathatsz. Ne hátra nézz, hanem előre. - oktatta bölcsességre. - A múltunkon már nem változtathatunk… de a jövő még előttünk áll. - mutatott a kezével előre. - Hiszen azért vagy most itt, hogy helyre hozd a hibát amit elkövettél. – emlékeztette. - Te is azt szeretnéd, hogy a mi világunk és a ti világotok megmeneküljön! Hogy legyőzzük a Kék láng harcosait és helyreállítsuk a békét! Az hogy itt vagy csakis azt jelentheti, hogy még nem adtad fel. És persze… mi melletted állunk. A császár bízik benned és mi mind azon vagyunk, hogy a segítségedre legyünk.

- A császárotok igazat szólott - mosolyodott el - amikor azt mondotta, hogy te mindig reményt ébresztesz az elcsüggedt szívekbe.

- Kötelességem segíteni a felebarátaimon és természetesen az is, hogy téged támogassalak mindenben. A császár parancsát teljesítem ezzel... meg a lelkiismeretem békéjét.

- Köszönöm őszinte szavaidat. – hálálkodott.

Yorihisa és Himiko szintén nagyban társalkodtak. Himiko leginkább Yorihisaval értette meg magát. Szeretett vele beszélgetni, de amikor „kicsi lánynak" szólítja… azért nagyon mérges tudott lenni!

- Mondja csak, Yorihisa. Maga tényleg nem tart attól, hogy a küldetés kudarcba fullad? – kérdezte őszinte tekintettel.

- Erre még csak nem is gondolok, mivel ez akár az életünkbe is kerülhetne. Egyedül a győzelmünkben hiszek és bízom Takeruban. Tudom, hogy sikerülni fog neki uralma alá vonni a medálion és a kard erejét. – válaszolta mélységes meggyőződéssel.

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Én is bízom Takeruban, de aggódom is érte kicsit. – magyarázta. - Tényleg, jobban van már a karja? – tudakozódott az állapota iránt.

- Hm… már sokkal jobban. Köszönöm az érdeklődést, kicsi lány. – felelte mosolyogva s közben Himiko fejét paskolta.

- Hányszor mondjam, hogy a nevem Himiko! Miért nem szólít a nevemen!? – kiabált rá.

- Jó, ne haragudj…

A vitára azonban nem tehettek pontot, mert váratlanul felbukkant néhány zombi. Valószínűleg már régóta kémkedhettek a kis csapat után és most úgy határoztak, hogy meg is támadják őket. Első dolguk az volt, hogy bekerítsék őket. Mindenkire jutott egy-egy szörnyeteg.

Még a lányoknak is szembe kellett nézniük az egyikkel. Azonban nekik is voltak fegyvereik ezúttal. A másik világban az íjászatot sportként űzték. Ebből kifolyólag mindketten értettek egy kicsit hozzá. Sajnos még csak a lecke elején jártak, de azért szilárdan elhatározták magukban, hogy mindent el fognak követni a győzelem érdekében.

A csata kezdetét vette, de nem ígérkezett hosszú életűnek. A négy harcos egy pillanat alatt végzett áldozataival. A két bátor leány is megtették a magukét. Mindössze néhány lövés után, az ő zombijaik is holtan rogytak össze.

- Nem szeretek harcolni ezek ellen a… múmiák ellen. – jegyezte meg Himiko.

- Félelmetes, ahogy kinéznek.

- Ügyesek voltatok, lányok! – kiáltott oda nekik Inori.

Ez a bók egy kicsit megörvendeztette a szívüket és segített abban, hogy el tudják feledni az előbbi rossz érzéseiket a szörnyek kinézetével kapcsolatban.

A harc azonban még nem ért véget! A zombik után megjelent egy régi ismerős is. Kivont karddal a kezében feléjük tartott. Ez a régi ismerős nem más volt, mint Soichiro. A Kék láng kardja volt nála amely legutóbb még Asuka kezében tündökölt.

Kimért léptekkel halad elébük, majd nem messze tőlük megállt.

- Rég nem találkoztunk, Takeru. – vigyorgott rá miként legelőször is. - Már alig vártam a pillanatot, hogy újra találkozzunk és megküzdhessünk egymással. Legutóbb nem sikerült a végére érnünk, de remélem ezúttal nem tűnsz csak úgy el.

- Mint látod itt vagyok!

Indult volna feléje, de Yorihisa megakadályozta őt ebben.

- Yorihisa? – nézett rá csodálkozva.

- A harcot, csak bízd ránk. – állította le. - Neked csak az a dolgod, hogy vigyázz a medálionra és a lányokra. Majd mi megküzdünk, Soichiroval.

- Yorihisa! Hiszen, a kékláng kardja van nála és egy egyszerű karddal… ez kész öngyilkosság! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten.

- Takeru. A mi feladatunk az, hogy megvédjünk téged. Engedd, hogy tegyük a kötelességünket és ha kell meghaljunk érted. A te életed többet ér a miénknél.

- Nem! – tiltakozott. - Én nem akarom, hogy megvédjetek. Veletek akarok harcolni, hogy segíthesselek benneteket! Egyébként is… miért érne többet az én életem… - tette hozzá csendesen.

- Mert te vagy a kiválasztott. – zárta le a vitát. - Hogyha a mi elbukunk majd bosszút állhatsz érettünk, de addig is… maradj veszteg és ne kockáztass feleslegesen.

- Kérem. Yorihisa!

Yorihisa viszont úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta Takeru könyörgését. A társaival együtt készen állt arra, hogy megvédjék a kiválasztottat - a medálionnal együtt - még az életük árán is. Mindhárman elszántak voltak s karddal a kezükben Soichiro ellen mentek.

- Rendben. – törődött bele. - Miután végzek a testőrségeddel, utána téged is előveszlek! Nem hagyom, hogy megint meglépj előlem! – fenyegetőzött.

- Készülj a harcra, Soichiro! – kiáltott oda neki Inori. - Esélyed sem lesz arra, hogy megküzdj Takeruval! Mert még az előtt végzünk veled. – jelentette ki, bátorságosan.

- Azt még meglátjuk, kölyök!

- Majd meg is fogod látni! – futott feléje. - De tudd meg... nem hagyom hogy sokáig jártasd a szádat! Egy csapással végzek veled!

- Legyen! – lelkesedett be ő is. – Kék láng kardja!

A két kard ezek után összecsapott. Inori azonban rögtön a földre került. Amiképpen Takeru is megjegezte az imént; egy egyszerű kard hatástalan a kékláng kardja ellen. Ez az elmélet újfent bizonyságot tett. Inorinak esélye sem volt, hogy megsebezze ellenfelét.

- Véged…

A kegyelemdöfést nem sikerült végrehajtania legyőzött ellenfelén, mert Yorihisa azonnal ott termett és hárította a végzetes csapást. Most kettejük között folyt a küzdelem. Őt azonban nem volt olyan könnyű leterítenie, mert a kardforgatás mestere volt és egy egyszerű karddal is oly rendkívülien bánt mintha többet ért volna. A kezében csodálatos dolgokra volt képes. Többször is kivédte a kékláng kardjának elsöprő támadásait.

Az ügyesség és az elszántság, mégis kevésnek bizonyult. Yorihisa végül alul maradt és az élete veszélyben volt. A kardját hirtelenjében kiütötték a kezéből, ő maga pedig a földre esett. Akárcsak az imént, Inori.

Két társa próbált neki segíteni ugyan, de hiába. Soichiro egyetlen csapással őket is harcképtelenné tette.

- Yorihisa! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten Himiko.

Takeru kivonta kardját, a hüvelyéből és az ellenség felé iramodott. A medálion rögtön érzékelte a vörös láng kardjának erejét. Ő azonban mit sem törődve ezzel, Yorihisa segítségére sietett.

- Vörös láng kardja! – ordította.

A támadás oly erős volt, hogy Soichirot a földhöz csapta, aki ennek következtében alaposan megsérült a fején. Mindezek ellenére – még ha nagy nehezen is - fel tudott tápászkodni és azon volt, hogy végre szembe nézzen az igazi ellenfelével. Takeru mint egy szikla, úgy állt előtte! A tekintete elszántságot tükrözött és a félelemnek egy szikrányi parazsa sem volt benne! Látszott rajta, hogy mindenre eltökélt.

- Soichiro! Mielőtt végeznék veled… mond meg nekem, hogy került hozzád a kékláng kardja, holott legutóbb még egy másik fiúnál volt?!

- Hogy hogyan? – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan. - Nagyon egyszerűen! Asuka volt olyan kedves, hogy kölcsön adja nekem. – ecsetelte. - Ő sokat mesélt rólad, hogy milyen is vagy valójában. Nem tudom, hogy mit tettél vele, hogy annyira gyűlöl téged. Azt mondta, hogy hatalmaskodó vagy és folyton elnyomsz másokat... meg hogy szívtelen is vagy! A lányok pedig csak azért viselik el a társaságodat mert tőled várják, hogy hazajuttasd őket és főként azért... mivel annyira vakok és naivak. Vakok… - ismételte - mint ahogy én is az voltam. Ha jól emlékszem, ezeket szólotta.

- …Hazugság!

- Hüm. Asukanak igaza volt… máris nem áll olyan biztosan, mint az imént. Összezavarodott és így nem fogja tudni használni a vörös láng kardját. – mondta magában.

- Takeru! Könyörgöm, ne hallgass rá! – kiáltott neki Kotono. - Csak össze akar zavarni téged azért szól ilyképpen! Asuka nem mondana ilyet! Ez te is tudod. - tette hozzá nyugodtabb hangon.

- Az arcátlansága… - csapott le ismét. - Ne szólj bele!

- Kotono! – rémüldözött Inori.

A lányok élete veszélyben volt és úgy tűnt, senki sem segíthet rajtuk. Takeru azonban elébük vetette magát és azon volt, hogy hárítsa a kékláng kardjának erejét. Nagyon erősen kellett tartania magát nehogy hátra essen! A vörös láng kardjának ereje úgy tűnt, nem tud kibontakozni tulajdonosa kezében.

Yorihisa egyszer csak felpattant és Soichirora vetette magát. Ezzel egy kicsit megzavarva őt a koncentrálásban és a lángok ereje fokozatosan elkezdett csökkenni.

- Eressz el! – lökte el magától.

Ismét, a földre zuhant.

- Amint végeztem a kiválasztottal - vicsorgott - te leszel a következő áldozat! - vicsorgott

Takeru érezte, hogy ha nem szedi össze magát, nem csak ezt a csatát veszíti el, hanem a barátainak élete is veszélybe kerül.

- Vörös láng kardja!

A kard ereje hirtelen háromszorosára nőtt és Takeru egész testét átjárta, a láng. Ennek következtében megsemmisítő csapást mért ellenségre. Mindenekelőtt sikerült hárítani a kék láng erejét és végezetül Soichiro újfent bekapott néhány sebet.

- Takeru… - nyögte - ezúttal te győztél, de még nincs vége a harcnak. – figyelmeztette. - Addig nem nyugszom, míg nem végzek veled. Állandóan a nyomodban leszek és nem hagyom, hogy ti találjátok meg az elveszett darabot. Értsd meg, semmi esélyed ellenünk! – ordította. - Arra sem vagy képes, hogy végezz velem. Nem vagy méltó arra, hogy kiválasztott legyél! – vágta az arcába s azzal eltűnt.

Az aura hirtelen szertefoszlott, majd a kard körül is megszűnt. Takeru kimerülten rogyott le.

- Nem a hatalomra vágyok vagy hogy hőssé váljak… én csupán azokon akarok segíteni, akik kedvesek nekem. Hallod, Asukaaaa! – kiáltott torkaszakadtából.

- …Esik… - nézett fel Yasuaki. – Ez rossz ómen.

_Útjuk első kalandját tehát sikeresen átvészelték. A dolgok azonban nem úgy alakulnak, ahogy kellene. Vajon képes lesz Takeru felülkerekedni-e önmagán? _


	8. Chapter 8

Hőseink, egy újabb befejezetlen csata után megint csak alaposan magukba zuhantak. A helyzet bonyolódik. De azért senki ne gondolja azt, hogy ezúttal már beszélgetni sem volt kedvük! Bárhogy is, szükségük volt egymás társaságára. Néhány bátorító szóra vagy csak a puszta jelenlétre, ami némi biztonságot nyújthatott. Több szempontból is fontos volt, hogy minél előbb összeszokjanak. Megismerjék egymás erejét s gyengeségeit.

A történteken kívül azonban más dolog is foglalkoztatta őket. Lassan beesteledett és valahol meg kellett hálniuk.

Yorihisa előre ment, hogy keressen valami szállást éjszakára. Nem kellett túl messzire mennie ahhoz, hogy rátaláljon a megfelelő helyre. Palotának éppen nem nézett ki, de a körülményekhez képest nagyon is megfelelt. Midőn sikerült megbeszélni a dolgokat a ház urával, azonnal visszasietett a többiekhez és beszámolt nekik a fejleményekről.

- Nincs messze innen. – kezdte. – Legfeljebb… negyedórányi gyaloglás és már ott is vagyunk. A ház nem túl nagy, ám ennek ellenére… - képzelte el - szerintem mindőnk el fogunk férni. A kisasszonyokat viszont - ötlött hirtelen eszébe - előre figyelmeztetem, hogy legyenek óvatosak. A ház ura ugyanis… na majd meglátjátok.

- Erőszakos? – kérdezett rá félve Himiko.

- Nem… sőt, nagyon is segítőkésznek tűnt.

A lányok nem igazán értették, hogy akkor miért kell "óvatosnak" lenniük? Yorihisa azonban nem akart többet elárulni e dologgal kapcsolatban.

- Nekem mindegy, csak ne kelljen itt éjszakáznunk. – jegyezte meg Inori. - Nem szeretek a szabad ég alatt aludni. Különösen akkor nem, ha tudom, hogy zombik leselkednek ránk. Soichiroról már nem is beszélve. – tette hozzá kelletlenül.

- Nekünk is megfelel. – szólt Himiko barátnője nevében is.

- És neked mi a véleményed, Takeru? – tudakolta tőle is, Yorihisa.

Takeru a többiektől egy kicsit távolabb álldogált és nem igazán figyelt arra, hogy miről beszélgetnek a barátai. Neki aztán teljesen mindegy volt, hogy hol kell töltenie az éjszakát. Nagyobb baja is volt annál, hogy azon törje a fejét, hogy hol fog aludni. Akár reggelig is elálldogált volna ott, a fának támaszkodván.

- Takeru!

- Tessék? – ijedt fel merengéséből.

- Tudom, hogy most nem könnyű idefigyelned, de az imént fontos dolgokról beszélgettünk és szeretnénk tudni, hogy te mint gondolod.

Meg kell vallani, hogy egy kicsit zavarban volt. Ugyanis nem igazán tudta, hogy miről is van szó tulajdonképpen.

- Ne haragudjon, nem figyeltem.

- A szállásról beszélgettünk éppen és arról, hogy találtam ugyan egyet, de nem valami nagy. A ház ura azonban segítőkész embernek látszott és azt szeretnénk tudni, hogy neked így is megfelelne-e? – ismételte. - Nincs túl

messze innen, de mint mondtam… nem túl nagy. Mégis úgy vélem elférünk mindannyian.

- Ha a többieknek megfelel… akkor nekem is. – válaszolt szenvtelenül.

- Rendben. Akkor, ennyiben maradunk. – zárta le a vitát.

A tanácskozás után - nem habozván tovább - a szállás felé vették az irányt. Az út valóban beletelt egy negyedórácskába, de a cél érdekében nem torpanhattak meg. Fáradtak voltak; de az a tudat, hogy valahol van egy hely ahol lehajthatják végre a fejüket… erőt adott nekik.

A ház ura miután üdvözölte a vendégeit; megmutatta nekik azt a szobát amelyben majd elalhatnak. A helyiség mondhatni nem sok bútorzattal dicsekedhetett, mert mindössze csak egy asztalka díszelgett benne.

**Fujiwara úr;** 31 éves. Yorihisahoz hasonlóan, ő maga is egy szamuráj. Könnyelmű, heves vérmérsékletű, mégis igazságos és jószívű. Gyakori szokása, hogy hétköznapi embernek adja ki magát, holott vérbeli harcos!

A hálózsákok viszont, már elő voltak készítve! A ház ura figyelmességének köszönhetően. Ez a kis gondoskodás, valamennyijükből jó érzéseket váltott ki. Különösen a lányokból akik rögtön rájöttek, hogy miért is kell óvatosnak lenniük!

- Hölgyeim. – csókolt nekik kezet. - Kérem, érezzék magukat otthon. Remélem, kényelmesnek fogják találni a szállást. Sajnálom, hogy nem szolgálhatok nagyobb kényelemmel. – mosolygott rájuk angyali ábrázattal.

- Nem… pont jó. – rebegte Himiko.

- És kegyednek, hogy tetszik? – fordult Kotonohoz.

- Én is csak azt tudom mondani, hogy emiatt nem kell nyugtalankodnia. Hálásak vagyunk amiért befogadott minket éjszakára. Ráadásul… teljesen ingyen.

- Örülök, hogy így vélekednek. – mosoly!

A részletek tisztázása után magukra hagyta vendégeit, de előtt még jó éjszakát kívánt nekik. Ők persze hálatelt szívvel mondtak köszönetet - főleg a hölgyek! - a vendégszeretetéért.

- Kellemes helynek tűnik. – szólalt meg váratlanul Inori. - Itt kényelmesen elalhatunk, hogy holnap újult erővel folytathassuk a küldetésünket.

A társalgás nagyban folyt s közben észre sem vették, hogy egy valaki hiányzik közülük. Yorihisa volt az egyetlen akinek szinte azonnal feltűnt, Takeru távozása.

Kisebb keresgélés után végül, nem messze a háztól lelt rá. A vörös láng kardjának erejét próbálgatta.

- Nem megy! – esett térdre. - Képtelen vagyok arra - szuszogta - hogy irányításom alá vonjam a hatalmukat. Reménytelen. – sóhajtott fel elkeseredetten.

Yorihisa idő közben mögé lopódzott.

- Látom, hogy mennyire igyekszel. – tette kezét a vállára.

- Yorihisa! – rezzent össze. - A többiek…

- Beszélgetnek. A lányok teljesen odavannak a ház uráért. – jegyezte meg mosolyogva. - Nem aggódsz amiatt, hogy netalántán Kotono…

- Kotono és köztem… nincs semmi.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte komoly arccal. - Én azt hittem, hogy ő a kedvesed. – célzott a múltkor történtekre, melynek véletlenül jómaga is szemtanúja lett.

- Csak barátok vagyunk, nem több.

- Értem. Akkor téged egyáltalán nem zavar az, hogy Kotono most éppen kettesben vacsorázik vele. – mondta még mindig komoly arccal.

- Hogyan! – sápadt el. - Kotono?

Mindezt látván már nem bírta tovább: felnevetett.

- Örökké csak gúnyolódik. – pirult el zavarában.

- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani. Én csak…

Már éppen mondani akarta, hogy ő csak fel akarta vidítani egy kicsit, ámde valaki közbe vágott:

- Nem tudnak aludni, fiatalok?

- Ki vagy te!

- Remélem… nem zavarok. – lépett, közelebb.

A sötétség miatt nem igazán lehetett meglátni rögtön az arcát, viszont ahogy rávetődött a holdnak sugara és megvilágította azt, Yorihisa meglepetten kiáltott fel:

- Fujiwara úr!

- Nagy boldogságom, hogy találkozhattam magával Takeru. – mondotta furcsa hangsúllyal. - Magával… aki a medálion kiválasztottja!

- Mit akar tőlem, uram? – kérdezte gyanakvóan.

- A medálion másik felét keresitek, igaz?

Nem feleltek.

- Megértem, hogy nem bíznak bennem. A segítségüket szeretném kérni. – tért rá a tárgyra. - Különösen maga tudna nekem segíteni, Takeru.

- Hallgatom.

- Nem messze innen van egy barlang. A bejáratot azonban nem lehet megnyitni. Valamiféle… varázslat védheti. – ecsetelte. - Talán neked sikerülhet a medálion erejével. Sokszor elmentem mellette és rendkívüli erőket éreztem kiáramlani. A környéket azóta katasztrófák sújtják. – mesélte. - A medálion… - mutatott rá - ugyanezt az erőt érzem a barlang körül is terjengeni.

- Yorihisa. Lehet, hogy ott van…

- Nézzük meg!

A három éjjeli bagoly tehát a barlang felé vette az irányt. A többieknek nem akartak szólni mert nem tudhatták, hogy mire bukkannak és különben is ők már bizonyára az igazak álmát alusszák. Mikor megálltak a barlang előtt, Fujiwara úrhoz hasonlóan ők maguk is érzékelték a medálion erejét.

- Semmi kétség... ez a medálion lesz. – jelentette ki bátran Takeru.

- A barlang szája azonban… - vizsgálta meg - ahogy maga is megjegyezte, valamiféle varázslattal van védve. Nem lesz könnyű bejutni.

- Yorihisa… álljon félre, majd én megpróbálom. A vörös láng kardja talán képes lesz áttörni ezt a pajzsot.

- Vörös láng kardja!

- Bámulatos. – mondta Fujiwara úr. - Milyen… rendkívüli kardja van magának, fiatalúr. – csillant fel a szeme.

A pajzs mindössze egyetlen csapástól szertefoszlott. Most már nem volt akadály amiért ne tudtak volna bejutni. Korom sötét volt bent, de mivel voltak náluk fáklyák a helyzet mégsem volt olyan kilátástalan. Bemenetek.

A barlang nem rendelkezett külön járatokkal hanem egész úton egyenesen haladhattak és így legalább nem volt szükség arra, hogy külön váljanak egymástól az esélyeiket rontva ezzel. Hosszas menetelés után végre megpillantották azt a valamit, ami kibocsátotta magából az erőt.

Óvatosan közeledtek felé s amint meglátták alig hittek a szemüknek. Ugyanaz a medálion volt, mely Takeru nyakában is csüngött. Csakhogy két dologban mégis különbözött az eredetitől: a minták nem aranyból voltak ráverve, hanem valami másból. És végezetül; ez a medálion még egyben volt. Tehát mégsem az elveszett darab!

- Várj! – húzta vissza Takerut. - Majd én.

Yorihisa még közelebb ment hozzá s már azon volt, hogy megérintse, de akkor hirtelen sötét energiák csaptak ki belőle és egy feketeszerű aura körülvonta a testét.

- Áááh!

- Yorihisa! – szaladt oda hozzá. - Segítek.

- …Takeru… - vonta ki a kardját.

- Mi van magával? – kérdezte aggódva. - Rosszul van? Olyan furcsa lett a hangja...

- Most végzek veled! – suhintott feléje.

Takerunak, éppen hogy csak sikerült félre ugrania. Yorihisa nyílván a varázslat hatása alá kerülhetett. Nem ismerte meg Takerut és az ellenségének tekintette.

- Yorihisa!

- Végre… annyi év után… felébredhettem. – mondta Yorihisa, de nem a saját hangján.

Takeru amennyire csak tudott védekezett. Ámde szerencsétlenségére megbotlott egy kiszögelésben és hátraesett. Yorihisa megállt előtte, majd rászegezte a kardját.

- Te leszel, az első áldozatom. – fenyegetőzött sötét tekintettel.

- Yorihisa… ne!

Már azon volt, hogy lesújtson rá, de akkor valaki megakadályozta ebben.

- Fujiwara úr! – lepődött meg.

- Ne velem foglalkozzon, hanem a medálionnal… törje össze. – nyögte. - Pajzs védi, de a vörös láng kardjával nem lesz baj. A kaput is fel tudta törni… ezt is fel fogja.

- Rendben. – szánta el magát. – Megteszek mindent azért, hogy megmentsem Yorihisat.

- Vigyázzon! – szólt oda neki. - Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi fog történni.

- Jól van… vörös láng kardja!

Takerunak ezúttal nem volt egyszerű dolga. A medálionnak sötét erői, majdhogynem visszaverték a vörös lángnak hatalmát.

- Takeru… - rogyott le.

Yorihisa oly erővel támadott, hogy az ellenfele már nem bírt tovább a lábán megállni - holott kiváló kardforgatónak bizonyult! -. A fél térdére támaszkodva küzdött tovább. A kard egyre jobban nyomta le. Sehogy sem tudta visszaverni.

- Fujiwara úr! – kiáltotta. - Nem veszíthetünk…

A medálion ekkor fényleni kezdett és kapcsolatba került a kard erejével, majd az egész testét beborította a vöröses aura. A vörös láng kardjának ereje pedig többszörösére növekedett.

- Most támadjon, Takeru! – ordította. - Gyorsan, mielőtt még késő lenne!

- Vörös lángok!

A támadás ezúttal hatásos volt. A pajzs megszűnt a másik medálion körül és a lángok erejének sikerült kettétörnie. Yorihisa megmenekült! Habár ájultan zuhant ellenfele karjaiba. És persze nem beszélve arról, hogy Fujiwara úr élete is már csak hajszálon függött.

- Sikerült…

De akkor hirtelenjében egy lélekszerű kéz jött ki a széttört medálionból és elkapta Takeru nyakát.

- Ne!

Próbált kiszabadulni a szorításból, de sehogy sem tudott. Már alig kapott levegőt. A kardját is a földre hajította, hogy két kézzel tudjon erőlködni, ám hiába. Yorihisa nem volt magánál, így ő nem tudott rajta segíteni. Fujiwara úr ugyan megtámadta a kardjával, de az egyszerűen átsiklott rajta és a kéz egyetlen csapással a földre küldte.

- Fuji...wara úr… - suttogta, majd elájult.

- Takeru!

- Távozz! Te gonosz szellem! – szólt egy ismerős hang.

- Áááh! Egy szerzetes… - kiáltott fel meglepetten, aztán semmivé lett.

Takeru mielőtt a földre zuhanhatott volna, valaki még időben elkapta.

- Takeru… Takeru… - szólongatta kétségbeesetten. – Remélem, nem késtem el…

Szerencsére a fiú kezdett magához térni - már felnyitotta a szemét is - bár egy kicsit még zavart volt a tekintete, de szép lassan elkezdett kitisztulni előtte a kép.

- Yasuaki…

A veszélyes kaland után végre ismét a friss levegőn lehettek. Takeru most már teljesen összeszedte magát és Yorihisa is kezdett ébredezni.

- Mi történt?

- Örülök, hogy nem esett baja. – lélegzett fel Takeru.

- …Mi történt velem? Hol vagyunk? Takeru… beszélj! – parancsolt rá. - Mit tettem, miközben nem voltam magamnál?

- Majd, később. – nyugtatgatta. - Most az a legfontosabb, hogy mindannyian túléltük.

…

- Köszönjük a segítségét, Yasuaki. – fordult felé a ház ura. - Ha maga nem érkezik időben, alighanem most nem lennénk itt.

- Maga keverte bele őket ebbe az esztelenségbe, igaz!? – lépett elé.

- Elismerem, én voltam. – mondta szárazon.

- Mi volt ezzel a szándéka, azt megtudhatnánk?

- Én csupán… csak békét akartam. A környéket már régóta rettegésbe tartotta az a szellem. Különösen esténként. Állandóan rossz dolgok történtek miatta. Talán, helytelenül cselekedtem?

- Nem. – ismerte el.

- Tartozom maguknak. – hálálkodott. - Most már nyugodt szívvel itt hagyhatom ezt a környéket. A béke helyreállt és az embereknek már nincs szükségük arra, hogy megvédjem őket. – fejtegette. - Magukkal tartok! – mondta ki végre.

- Velünk? – nézet nagyot, Takeru.

- Igen. – erősítette meg. - Valahogy meg kell hálálnom, amit értem és az itt élő emberekért tettek. Ezért is döntöttem úgy, hogy magukkal tartok. – mosoly!

Mindezek hallatán, mit felelhettek volna? A medálion darabja tehát nem került elő. Viszont lett egy új szövetségesük aminek hát… kénytelenek voltak megbékélni a tudattal!


End file.
